


Дожить до весны

by Cammia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Action, Drama, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Опустевший снежный город, два случайно встретившихся человека - выживание вдвоем или начало чего-то большего?





	1. В городе

Сначала Леонард решил, что мальчик — галлюцинация. В последний раз он видел человека пять месяцев назад. Этого хватило, чтобы избегать новых встреч. И меньше всего он ожидал увидеть другого человека в брошенном магазине, единственным ходом в который было разбитое окно. Снег сыпал, не переставая, второй день, ложился плотным слоем. Это объясняло, почему снаружи не осталось следов. Хотя бы один отпечаток — и Леонард сюда не сунулся бы.

Теперь он не представлял, что делать. Рука дернулась за оружием, но замерла, не достав пистолет. Парень — вчерашний мальчишка — угрожающе не выглядел: неловкий, в сковывающей движения куртке, с бледным лицом, не видевшим света больше года, очень худой. Но по-настоящему Леонарда остановил испуг, выдавший такого же случайного охотника за провизией.

У стены, довольно далеко, стояла расчехленная винтовка. Мальчишка стрельнул глазами, но не сделал ни одного движения в ее сторону, понимая, что не успеет.

Чувство самосохранения вопило: никому не доверяй, даже беспомощным, он может быть здесь не один… Но то человеческое, что осталось, заставило демонстративно отодвинуть руку от кобуры и показать: я безоружен.

Мальчишка смотрел с недоверием. Леонард не мог его винить. Он давно не смотрелся в зеркало, но подозревал, что отросшие волосы и борода не делают его дружелюбнее.

Непонятно, почему мальчик все же решил ему поверить. Он протянул в ответ пустые руки. Леонарду почудилась в этом насмешка судьбы: два человека в мертвом городе демонстрируют друг другу жесты мирных намерений, которым пользовались еще их далекие предки. Но разве случившаяся катастрофа не отбросила их в далекое прошлое?

— Я ничего тебе не сделаю.

Он несколько месяцев не говорил вслух, и теперь собственный голос показался севшим, запылившимся, как пальто, которое долго не носили.

— Ты один здесь?

— Да.

Мальчик вроде расслабился, но все еще косился в сторону винтовки. Леонард, мысленно обозвав себя старым дураком, сказал:

— Можешь взять оружие. Я не собираюсь стрелять в тебя.

Оружие мальчик взял, но не торопился спускать с предохранителя и целиться. Он уже не казался напуганным, просто очень замерзшим и уставшим. Наверняка они оба такими выглядели.

Леонард неловко повел рукой:

— Здесь есть что-нибудь из еды? Я возьму совсем немного.

— Осталось на складе, — мальчик мотнул головой. — Это там.

Леонард пошел в указанном направлении и почти сразу услышал позади шаги. От близости другого человека спина задеревенела, тело испуганно напряглось в ожидании удара. Струйка пота неприятно скользнула вдоль позвоночника. Но Леонард заставил себя держаться прямо и не оглядываться, хотя инстинкты вопили, что он неправ.

На магазинном складе просматривались коробки с многообещающей надписью «Тунец», но достать их оказалось непросто: входную дверь заклинило в полураскрытом положении. Протянуть руку удалось, а вот пробраться внутрь — нет. Леонард на пробу подергал дверь, но дверные петли покрылись слоем льда.

— Я уже пробовал.

Леонард, не ожидавший, что мальчик подошел так близко, шарахнулся. Мальчишка виновато улыбнулся и шагнул назад.

— Может, у нас получится открыть ее вместе? — несмело предложил он.

Вместе — это был вариант. Тысячелетиями люди выживали, сбиваясь в группы, только так они смогли противостоять природе. Проблема в том, что после похолодания слово «вместе» утратило актуальность. Остались только «я», «мое» и «мне». Но Леонарду неожиданно понравилась мысль что-то делать вместе. Только сейчас он понял, как истосковался по людскому обществу. И теперь ему хотелось не только раздобыть еду, но и задержать мальчика рядом с собой подольше.

— Давай-ка подумаем, что тут можно сделать…

Он присел на корточки, стащил перчатки и ощупал петли, стараясь не обращать внимания на покалывающий кожу мороз.

— Примерзли. Попробуем сбить.

Он поднялся, натягивая перчатки.

— Понадобятся инструменты. Помоги найти. Кстати, я Леонард.

— Павел.

Леонард не понял с первого раза, но его новый друг терпеливо повторил имя и первым протянул руку. Через перчатку рукопожатие почти не чувствовалось, но сам жест показался безумно трогательным. Леонард присмотрелся и понял, что парень еще младше, чем ему казалось, лет 15-16. Чуть старше Джоанны, мелькнула мысль. Он отмахнулся от нее как от несущественной. Не хватало еще расчувствоваться.

— Давай обыщем магазин.

Они провозились с дверными петлями больше часа. Полоска света из разбитого окна постепенно становилась все бледнее, и Леонард зажег фонарик. Он невольно торопился, спеша успеть до темноты, и видел, как Павел с тревогой поглядывает на улицу.

Молчание, ставшее таким привычным, сейчас вызывало лишь неловкость, и Леонард осмелился спросить, пока они сбивали лед:

— Ты один пришел или один живешь?

— Один живу.

— А родители, близкие?

— Сан-Франциско, — коротко ответил мальчик.

Сан-Франциско попал под удар одним из первых.

В извинение за то, что невольно причинил боль, Леонард сказал:

— Мои жена и дочь были в Нью-Йорке.

И сам себя проклял: после такой темы говорить стало не о чем. Поддержал разговор, нечего сказать…

— А вы, — спросил мальчик после долгой паузы, — один сейчас?

— Да. Так спокойнее.

Леонард хотел, чтобы это прозвучало шутливо, но получилось до ужаса правдиво. Определенно он растерял навыки светской беседы.

— Каждый мечтает побыть наедине с собой, — сказал мальчик. — А когда это наконец случается, надоедает себе до чертиков.

Леонард не думал, что может улыбаться. И совсем не ожидал, что еще способен смеяться. Смех прозвучал резко и непривычно, так что он оборвал его. Но настроение улучшилось. Здорово, что он встретил именно этого мальчишку.

Кусок льда откололся с ужасным треском, Леонард дернул дверь на себя, и она открылась чуть шире.

— Нда, небольшой результат…

— Ничего, я пролезу.

— Уверен?

Но Павел уже скинул куртку, оказавшись без нее худым и ловким, и протиснулся через узкий лаз.

— Простудишься, — забеспокоился Леонард.

— Я быстро. Дайте фонарик.

Из двери высунулась по локоть тонкая рука в перчатке. «А ведь он и правда еще ребенок», — подумал Леонард, против воли чувствуя, как в нем просыпается еще одно забытое чувство — желание заботиться о ком-то. Он-то думал, это стремление похоронено вместе со смутными надеждами на выживание Нью-Йорка. И вот сейчас остро ощутил, что может дать заботу более слабому. Словно в жизни, до того нацеленной на физическое выживание, снова появился смысл.

Они споро работали: Павел передавал ему по нескольку штук увесистые банки, а Леонард складывал их, заполнив сначала рюкзак мальчика, потом собственный.

Физический труд оставлял время и силы для мыслей. И он думал, анализировал создавшуюся ситуацию и собственную внезапно вспыхнувшую симпатию. Уже сейчас он понимал, что не хочет отпускать нового знакомца, когда совместная работа будет закончена. Предыдущие столкновения с выжившими научили его никому не доверять, но сейчас доверия хотелось до одури. Он заметил, что и Павел ведет себя без малейшей опаски. Винтовку он бережно зачехлил и укутал еще до того, как они ушли на поиски. И сейчас, работая по ту сторону двери, он не выказывал беспокойства, что незнакомец может ее захлопнуть и оставить его тут. Леонард почувствовал отвращение к себе только от того, что такая мысль вообще пришла ему в голову.

Спустя двадцать минут он заметил, что мальчик то и дело останавливается, чтобы подышать на руки или размять озябшие плечи.

— Достаточно, — скомандовал он. — Вылезай.

— Но тут еще не все. Там дальше есть коробки.

— В один присест все равно не унести. Вылезай. Простудишься.

Павел больше не стал спорить. Он проскользнул через дверь, и Леонард накинул ему на плечи куртку, которую мальчик тут же застегнул до самого горла.

Леонард затянул горловину рюкзака, стараясь действовать как можно медленнее. А потом сказал, боясь передумать:

— Приглашаю в гости. Это недалеко. Обед мы добыли, обещаю к нему роскошный горячий чай.

Секунду Леонарду казалось, что Павел откажется. Но мальчишка, видимо, соскучился по человеческому общению ничуть не меньше, потому что просто сказал:

— Идемте.

***

Для своей берлоги Леонард выбрал небольшую квартиру на первом этаже. Ему приглянулась гостиная, в которой остались мебель и камин. Мебель пошла на растопку, даже удобнейший диван красного дерева. Осталось только мягкое сиденье, не раз спасавшее в холода.

Так у Леонарда появилось удобное жилье, которое было нетрудно обогревать. Чувствуя себя монстром, он совершил набег на городскую библиотеку и притащил горы книг. Горели они недолго, зато разгорались быстро. Чтобы согреть воды или растопить камин, хватало.

Пока Леонард торопливо возился с нехитрым обедом, Павел кружил по комнате, осматриваясь. Хозяин поглядывал на него уголком глаза, изучая. Мальчишке и восемнадцати нет, решил он. Лицо у того оказалось гладким, а кудрявые волосы сделали его похожим на фарфорового херувима с бабушкиной каминной полки.

Леонард попытался тайком привести в порядок шевелюру, но наткнулся взглядом на свое отражение в зеркале, в которое обычно не заглядывал, вздрогнул и попытки прекратил: борода сделала его похожим на разбойника с большой дороги, и никакая расческа не улучшила бы впечатление.

Павел тем временем застыл напротив оставленной хозяевами картины, на которую у Леонарда никак не поднималась рука. Потом полистал взятую из стопки у камина книгу.

Закидывая один из толстых томов в огонь, Леонард невольно начал оправдываться:

— Думаю, эти писатели были бы рады, узнай они, что бессмертные творения пошли на благое дело.

— Еще пара лет такой зимы — и от бессмертных творений не останется следа, — сказал Павел, но тут же спохватился: — Извините. Это было грубо.

— После общения только с собой любимым от другого человека даже грубость приятна, — ляпнул Леонард и в который раз обругал себя. Такими темпами он потеряет собеседника быстрее, чем нашел.

Чайник в камине засвистел. Заварки осталось мало, Леонард старался ее беречь. Но ради такого случая заварил щепоть, от чего напиток окрасился желтизной.

— Чай роскошный, — искренне сказал мальчик, принимая кружку.

Они сели на пол, на накрытое спальным мешком сиденье от дивана, лицом к камину. На плечи мальчику Леонард набросил одеяло. Тот сжался под ним, грея руки о горячую кружку и щурясь на огонь. Он был похож на бродячего кота, который однажды забежал на огонек, когда Маккои семьей отдыхали у моря. В тот вечер они разожгли камин, а кот бесшумно проскользнул через приоткрытую дверь и невозмутимо улегся около огня. Джоанна — ей тогда было десять — едва дыша от восторга, предложила коту сосиску. Тот милостиво съел подношение и остался, глядя прищуренными довольными глазами на огонь. Совсем как Павел сейчас. А Леонард, совсем как его дочь, боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть неожиданного, но такого желанного гостя.

На кончике языка вертелись сотни вопросов. Он видел, что и мальчик собирается с мыслями. Оба не знали, с чего начать.

Беседа завязалась сама собой, с ничего не значащих замечаний о погоде и городе. После короткого обмена сведениями разговор неизбежно свелся к тому, когда, где и как они узнали о взрывах. К удивлению узнали, что были в одном месте — на местном вокзале — и даже смотрели прямой репортаж по одному и тому же телевизору в баре. Но Леонард, как ни напрягал память, не мог припомнить этого мальчика. Тогда он был полностью захвачен происходящим на экране: тревожные картины ядерных грибов, выкидывающих в небо облака пепла. Все, что он помнил из того дня — екнувшее при виде надписи «Нью-Йорк» сердце. Потом были торопливые звонки на телефоны жене и Джоанне. Люди кругом тоже поспешно вытаскивали мобильники. Кое-кто дозвонился и испуганно гомонил, выясняя, что происходит и, перечисляя имена родных и друзей, засыпал вопросами. Большинство — Леонард в их числе — просто слушали механический голос, твердящий, что абонент недоступен. Через два часа замолк и он. Еще через час отключилось электричество. Стало ясно, что никто не покинет этот городок, но люди все равно осаждали кассы с требованием дать билет хоть куда-нибудь.

Недавно Леонард был на вокзале: поезда так и стояли на путях, их очертания угадывались под слоем снега.

— Я там не был давно. Ушел оттуда почти сразу. Подумал, что…

Павел замолк, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и проговорил на одном дыхании:

— Подумал, что нужно позаботиться об укрытии. И о вещах. Потому что это надолго.

Он смотрел напряженно, ожидая, что Леонард его осудит. Но тот был поражен благоразумностью подростка. Сам он, к своему стыду, повел себя точно так, как остальные обыватели: топтался на вокзале до последнего, еще надеясь на что-то. Потерял полтора дня.

— Нашел, где спрятаться?

— Отсиживался в лесу, — криво усмехнулся Павел. — Пока морозы не выгнали.

Воспоминания воскресили саму катастрофу, и люди у огня сидели в молчании. Когда пламя начало гаснуть, Павел дотянулся до ближайшей книжной стопки, взял один из томов и, поколебавшись, бросил в камин.

— Уже стемнело, — нарушил Леонард тишину. — Если хочешь, можешь остаться сегодня здесь. Снаружи не слишком приятно.

— Мне и правда не хочется возвращаться, — признался Павел.

Словно в подтверждение его слов, заколоченное окно содрогнулось под ударом то ли сильного ветра, то ли обвалившегося снега. Леонард вздрогнул.

Он расстелил спальный мешок и только тогда сообразил, что запасного нет. Он прикинул, что можно лечь на диван и прикрыться одеялом. Не бог весть что, но до утра он не замерзнет.

— Ложись тут, — велел он.

— Вы замерзнете.

— Это вряд ли.

— Но…

— Ложись, приказ старшего.

Родительский тон удался без проблем, Мальчик улыбнулся и спорить не стал.

Под одеялом все же было прохладно. Леонард повернулся лицом к догорающему огню. Его мягкий отсвет согревал хоть немного, не теплом, а только его ощущением.

В спину несильно толкнули. Мальчик, свернувшись в мешке, словно гусеница, прижался к его спине. Леонард обернулся и благодарно улыбнулся.

Казалось, он даже может почувствовать тепло и хрупкость мальчишеского тела через одежду и плотную ткань мешка. Забытое ощущение чужого человека будоражило. Тело вымоталось, но взбудораженный мозг не подпускал сон.

А вот Павел задремал сразу. Он пытался не закрывать глаза — Леонард видел в полутьме их блеск, — а через минуту уже сопел. А Леонард все лежал, силясь разглядеть его лицо. И боялся шевельнуться, опасаясь разбудить мальчика — и еще больше страшась того, что он исчезнет. Что если холод и сводящая с ума белизна сыграли с ним дурную шутку и послали мираж, такой осязаемый и правдоподобный? Из каких глубин подсознание вытащило именно этот образ? Почему он, а не бывшая жена или Джоанна?

Леонард не выдержал, стянул перчатку и коснулся щеки Павла. Она была теплой и упругой, кожа промялась под пальцем. Мальчишка был настоящий, во плоти. Облегчение накатило волной.

А проснулся Леонард, уже точно зная, что не отпустит человека, которого ему послал судьба (почему бы не начать в нее верить?).

— Переезжай сюда, — предложил он. — Выживать вдвоем намного проще. И места хватит. Если, конечно, у тебя нет планов.

— Какие могут быть планы? — так весело изумился мальчик, что Леонард снова не удержался от улыбки.

Вещи Павла они перенесли в тот же день.

***

До конца света Леонард был уверен, что не способен уживаться с людьми. Даже с женой у него были мелкие, но регулярные стычки. Но то ли апокалипсис сделал его менее разборчивым, то ли причиной стал покладистый, мирный характер Павла, — ужились они прекрасно. О квартире, их приютившей, Леонард теперь думал, как о доме.

Первые дни они почти не говорили. Отчасти потому, что привыкли молчать, отчасти — боясь снова потревожить больную тему.

Пока однажды вечером, когда они устроились на ночлег — по привычке вплотную друг к другу, но теперь каждый в своем спальном мешке, — мальчик сказал:

— Я в десять лет ходил в поход с лагерем. В первый же день мы спалили два мешка, и мне пришлось спать с одноклассником. Он храпел и дышал чесночными колбасками. С тех пор у меня нелюбовь к походам, мешкам и чесноку. Не думал, что когда-нибудь буду рад хорошему спальнику

Его слова запустили цепочку воспоминаний, на этот раз мирных и безопасных. Леонард рассказал, как в детстве был скаутом и гордился своей шапкой с замечательным хвостом. Пока не узнал, что за глаза его прозвали Енотом, и полез в драку.

— Я в детстве любил подраться. А вот ты явно книжный мальчик.

Павел смущенно ответил:

— Ну да. Университет с отличием.

— Университет? Стоп, так сколько тебе?

— Семнадцать.

— Ты вундеркинд?

— Гений, — скромно подтвердил Павел голосом очень-хорошего-мальчика. — В том году закончил Стэнфорд.

— Гений… А я думал, ничего хуже со мной уже не случится, — проворчал Леонард.

Он мог только предполагать, каково после мировой катастрофы мальчику с блестящим будущим. Мысли об этом вызывали грусть и сожаление — но хотя бы не боль, как год назад.

Он поймал на себе любопытный взгляд мальчика.

— А кем работали вы?

— Терапевтом.

— Врачом? — удивился мальчик. — Правда?

— А что, не похож? — усмехнулся Леонард.

— Не очень. Я думал, вы были лесником… Или дальнобойщиком…

— Дожили, — пробурчал Леонард и по привычке почесал бороду, но тут же опустил руку. — Побриться, что ли?

Он уже думал об этом после появления Павла. Рядом с другим человеком хотелось выглядеть лучше.

— А мерзнуть не будете?

Леонард погрозил ему пальцем.

— Не забывай о субординации.

Он снова почесал бороду. Она теперь страшно мешала и даже зудела. Не завшиветь бы. Да и стоит ли ходить медведем теперь, когда он снова в социуме.

Показалось, что социум подхихикивает над ним из своего спальника.

***

Павел оказался прав: без бороды лицо мерзло. Леонард ворчал, укрывал беззащитный подбородок двумя слоями шарфа, но все равно не мог согреться.

Его ворчание вызывало у Павла искреннее веселье.

— А как же я до сих пор обходился без этого прекрасного мужского аксессуара?

— Ты — другое дело. Ты еще ребенок.

— Неправда! У меня растет щетина.

Присмотревшись, Леонард и правда разглядел легкий золотистый пушок. А кроме него — бледные веснушки, поблекшие сейчас, когда никакой весны не предвиделось. С внезапно проснувшейся нежностью он осторожно коснулся кончика носа мальчика.

— Уговорил. Ты совсем взрослый.

Павел улыбнулся и супружеским жестом поддернул Леонарду шарф повыше.

— Одевайтесь теплее. Начинает холодать.

***

Его слова Леонард не раз вспоминал в следующие дни. Субъективное чувство холода сменилось четким ощущением падения температуры. Это заметил не только он, но и Павел.

Они вернулись к этой теме через несколько дней, когда мальчик сказал, вернувшись с улицы:

— Сегодня стало еще холоднее.

Что-то в его голосе подсказало, что слова — не просто констатация факта.

— Думаешь, температура продолжит снижаться?

— Скоро октябрь.

— Значит, будем готовиться к зиме.

— Очень холодной зиме.

До самого ужина они не сказали ни слова, продолжая заниматься привычными делами. Еще раз наведались в знакомый магазин, где Павел привычно нырнул в подсобку и передал припрятанные консервы.

Потом Леонард прошелся по остальным квартирам в доме, собирая растопку: книги заканчивались. Он всегда делал это сам, убеждая Павла, что помощь ему не нужна. На самом деле — чтобы мальчик не наткнулся на тела в квартире 43. К тому моменту, как Леонард выбрал этот дом, они примерзли к кровати и стене. Теперь только замерзшая кровь рассказывала, какая трагедия здесь произошла: отец избавил от мучений сначала жену и дочек, затем себя.

В первый раз Леонард долго стоял перед ними, потрясенный. Хотя это, разумеется, были не первые трупы в его жизни. И даже не первые за эти дни.

Он думал подыскать другой дом. Но остался: наверняка в каждом здании скрывается собственная драма. Она была повсюду: стоит ли от нее бежать? Поэтому Леонард просто прикрывал дверь квартиры 43 плотнее и до последнего сюда не заглядывал. Но растопка кончилась, и он не без сожаления вынес школьные тетради и альбомы.

Когда он вернулся, Павел закончил с приготовлением ужина и сидел на полу у камина с листком бумаги и карандашом. Леонард впервые видел его таким сосредоточенным.

Он уже догадывался, о чем пойдет речь, но решил не спрашивать ни о чем. Хотелось продлить минуты спокойной жизни, когда никуда не нужно бежать.

В огонь, один за другим, отправились тетради и альбомы. Павел отложил свои записи и сел рядом. Вместе они перебирали принесенную растопку и складывали в камин, один за другим, свидетельства чужой жизни.

Под руку попалась тетрадь в жесткой розовой обложке. Сверху тянулись золотистые виньетки, складывавшиеся в слова «Дневник принцессы». Леонард отложил его, даже не заглянув под обложку.

— Когда это случилось, — сказал Павел, — я пожалел, что у меня нет письма от родителей. Чего-то настоящего, не просто воспоминания. Того, что можно хранить.

— А фотографии?

— И фото не осталось. То есть в телефоне. Я до сих пор его храню. Не знаю, зачем, — закончил Павел смущенно.

Леонард поворошил угли в камине. Ярко-розовая тетрадка на полу притягивала взгляд. Кажется, у Джоанны была такая же.

Он достал фото из внутреннего кармана, бережно развернул целлофан, в который она была завернута. Когда-то фотография лежала в бумажнике, один край обтрепался. Краски стали тусклее, но Леонард знал, что ему это только кажется: снимок он берег.

Павел осторожно взял его в руки.

— Как их звали?

У Леонарда перехватило дыхание от этого «звали».

— Мириам. А дочку Джоанна.

— Возможно, они еще живы.

Леонард аккуратно забрал у него снимок.

— Не надо утешающих речей. Возможно, они живы, мы не знаем наверняка, они могли уехать… Все это говорят себе, когда не могут принять правду.

— Или когда хотят получить надежду.

— Ложную.

— Маловероятную. Есть разница.

Леонард не смотрел на него, пряча снимок. Он думал, что все прошло и отгорело, похоронено в памяти, как под слоем снега. Оказалось — лишь покрылось тонкой корочкой, которую легко проломить неосторожными словами.

Плюс в другом человеке рядом: ты никогда не будешь одинок. Минус: рано или поздно тебе сделают больно.

— Я не хотел, простите, — сказал Павел. Вежливый мальчик, он ведь даже не понял, что сказал. Леонард запретил себе думать о тех, кто остался в Нью-Йорке. Не только о Мириам и Джоанне — о сотрудниках больницы, немногочисленных друзьях, бывшем однокласснике, с которым они до сих пор общались. О всех тех, кто составлял его мир. Потому что чувствовал: если он окунется в эту реальность до конца, его не станет. Выживать можно, думая только о завтрашнем дне и реальных вещах, таких, как еда и тепло. Если вспоминать, невольно возникнет вопрос: для чего тогда вообще жить?

Чужая рука, словно зверек, юркнула под его безвольно лежащую ладонь, переплела свои пальцы с его. Рукопожатие было неожиданно сильным.

— Простите.

По голосу мальчика Леонард понял: тому действительно жаль. Это сожаление тронуло его.

— Ничего. Проехали.

Они продолжали сидеть у камина, но молчание стало дружеским, теплым, как и пальцы в руке Леонарда.

***

Жаль, думал он позже, что собственного тепла им не хватит, чтобы пережить зиму. Комната, хорошо протопленная к ночи, остыла практически моментально.

Они давно спали вместе. Уже давно Леонард прихватил на складе спортмагазина двуспальный мешок, теперь тот пригодился. Предлагая его Павлу, Леонард предупредил:

— Не подумай чего-то такого…

Но мальчика его предложение не смутило. К идее совместной ночевки он отнесся спокойнее Леонарда, который несколько ночей провел практически без сна, прежде чем привык к теплу чужого тела рядом — и к собственному желанию прикасаться к нему снова и снова.

Леонард напоминал себе уличного пса, изголодавшегося не по еде, а по общению и ласковым поглаживаниям. Органы чувств сходили с ума от тесного тактильного контакта, ощущение близости было не только приятным, но и мучительным, практически интимным. А еще — неожиданным и совершенно неуместным. Вина и чувство неловкости усиливалось, когда по утрам, бывало, он просыпался в обнимку с Павлом. Тот воспринимал подобное совершенно спокойно, но прошло какое-то время, прежде чем Леонард перестал испытывать смущение. «Это просто вопрос выживания», — говорил он себе. Они просто делят друг с другом тепло, необходимое для выживания. Но надолго ли его хватит?

— Я проследил падение температуры, — сказал Павел, когда они расположились на ночлег. — Она понижается с каждым днем. Если так пойдет и дальше, зимой нас ждет градусов сто сорок.

Леонард, слушая его шепот, уже знал, что он предложит.

— Нам нельзя здесь оставаться. Лучше всего будет перейти в более теплые места.

— На юг?

— Да. Ненамного, но там будет теплее. А потом что-нибудь придумаем…

— Интересно, что?

— Зима не будет длиться вечно. Лет десять… Может, пятнадцать. Со временем облака рассеются. Нам просто нужно дотянуть до этого времени.

Леонард чуть не рассмеялся. Десять-пятнадцать лет — как легко Павел рассуждает о таких сроках. Сам он не заглядывал настолько далеко. Планы исчерпывались следующим днем: чем заняться, сходить за провизией или топливом. А теперь Павел поднял важный вопрос: что будет с ними через несколько месяцев? Через год?

— Значит, мы пойдем на юг, — вслух сказал он. — Не близкий путь. Надо будет подготовиться. Провиант, теплые вещи…

— Патроны?

Леонард намеренно не напомнил про оружие, но мальчик оказался проницательным.

— На юге наверняка будет больше народа. Если кто-то хочет выжить, они пойдут туда, где теплее.

А значит, туда, где больше опасности.

— Подумаем об этом завтра. А пока спи. Невыспавшиеся мальчики до юга обычно не доходят. Говорю тебе как доктор.

— Все время забываю, что ты такой доктор, а не физик-теоретик. Или филолог… В общем, кто-то бесполезный.

— Да ты малолетний хам!

Леонард наугад ткнул к темноту, и Павел завозился в мешке, смеясь и вырываясь. Но Леонард прижал его руки к телу, подгреб мальчика к себе и крепко обнял.

«Что я делаю, — подумал он. — Сейчас он меня оттолкнет».

И в этот момент Павел обнял его за пояс.

Леонард долго лежал в темноте, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям и ловя его движения, прежде чем понял, что Павел заснул в его объятьях.


	2. Из города

***

Сборы растянулись на три дня: долго решали, что взять, что оставить, сходили за остатками припрятанной провизии. Она кончалась неоправданно быстро, хотя Павел составил график питания и скрупулезно следил за его исполнением. Леонард давно доверил планирование их жизни мальчишке. Тот явно был лучше подготовлен к апокалипсису. Может, это особенность их поколения, воспитанного на фильмах-катастрофах? Но немного походной практики их поколению не повредило бы, подумал Леонард, заново укладывая рюкзак Павла.

Они вышли на третий день, сразу после рассвета. Световой день ощутимо сократился, Павел подсчитал, что к закату они доберутся максимум до границы города.

Так далеко он не заходил, ни один, ни с Павлом. Все, что нужно, Леонард находил в центральном районе. Он и не думал, что город в такой разрухе. Люди, охваченные паникой, безумствовали, пытаясь сбежать или спрятаться. Кто-то заколачивал дома изнутри, намереваясь переждать долгую зиму и защититься от мародеров и хлынувших со всех сторон переселенцев. Кто-то бежал, пытаясь найти безопасное и теплое место, укрыться — еще не понимая, что безопасных мест не осталось. И в этой бесполезной попытке побега брал с собой все, что могло пригодиться.

Слухи плодились и множились, Леонард подозревал, что не все из них правда. Но большая часть — наверняка.

Человечество развивалось и преумножалось два миллиона лет — но вымерло практически полностью за несколько месяцев. Среди оставшихся в городе говорили о погибших, называя сначала тысячи, потом десятки и миллионы. Большая часть людей погибла от катаклизма и его прямых последствий, остальные — от обрушившихся холодов, борьбы за ресурсы, в противостоянии мародерам и даже от рук близких.

Леонард в те дни с отстраненным любопытством наблюдал, как гибнет цивилизация. Всего за несколько месяцев людей в городе почти не осталось.

—  Ресурсов мало, а зима будет долгой, — втолковывал Леонарду какой-то паренек во временном убежище. — На всех не хватит. Так что нужно избавиться от лишних ртов. Леонард вспомнил того паренька, глядя на подвешенное к перекладине тело. Голову трупа замело снегом, ноги отсутствовали. Леонард не смог разобрать, отрубили их или отгрызли (осиротевшие животные тоже включились в борьбу за выживание). Он развернул Павла, чтобы тот не увидел тело.

Успокаивало одно — труп покрылся такой коркой льда, что новым быть просто не мог. Возможно, это даже тот самый парень, подумал вдруг Леонард. Они давно не виделись: мысль о нехватке ресурсов пришла в голову не только мальчишке, и доктор предпочел скрыться раньше, чем свора кинется распределять запасы. Уходя из убежища, он не взял с собой ничего ценного, чтобы не дать оставшимся повода для погони.

До заката они прошли не так много, как рассчитывали. Под снегом притаилось немало ловушек: брошенные машины, практически полностью занесенные снегом, обломки, оставшиеся от погромов и поспешного бегства. Трижды приходилось перебираться через уличные баррикады или искать обход. Павел зацепился лыжей, упал на руки, и они тут же ушли в белое по самые плечи.

Пока выбирались, пока искали запасную перчатку взамен потерянной Павлом, пока отряхивались от снега — у Павла он набился даже под одежду, несмотря на плотные манжеты куртки — потеряли время, заложенное на дневной переход. Когда стемнело (слишком рано, подумал Леонард с тяжелым сердцем), пришлось зажечь фонарики. Они больше мешали, чем помогали, искажая и без того нечеткий пейзаж.

Павел старался не отставать, но он совсем выдохся. Леонард предложил искать место для ночлега немедленно — все равно двигаться в темноте непросто.

—  Скоро нам придется в ней жить все время, — ответил Павел. — Надо привыкать.

—  Сколько лет зимы ты обещал? Десять-пятнадцать? Еще привыкнем.

Сам Леонард был готов пройти еще немного, однако мальчик свалился с ног. Поэтому они свернули в первый попавшийся в дом и расположились прямо на лестничной площадке. Леонард подергал несколько дверей, но все, как назло, были заперты.

Он отодвинул Павла, который порывался помочь с готовкой. Мальчик выглядел вымотанным и успел задремать сидя, пока Леонард разжигал костерок прямо на площадке и готовил нехитрый ужин. Встрепенулся только от прикосновения к плечу:

—  Извини, я заснул

—  Иди поешь.

Долгая прогулка на морозе пробудила дикий аппетит, в дороге удалось только наскоро погрызть сухпаек. Леонард справился с консервированной кашей сразу, а Павел все еще вяло возился со своей порцией.

—  Не голоден?

—  Извини. Что-то не хочется.

Леонард, проверяя догадку приложил руку ко лбу Павла, хотя тот вяло пытался увернуться. Лоб горел, и Леонард обругал себя, как он не заметил раньше, что мальчишке нездоровится: глаза лихорадочно блестели, лицо разрумянилось. И эта заторможенность… Давно он был без практики, слишком давно, если ничего не понял. Хорошо аптечку собрать не забыл, старый маразматик.

Столбик ртути в градуснике остановился на отметке сто три. Леонард стиснуть зубы, сдерживая ругательства.

—  Какого… Почему ты не сказал?

—  Не хотел задерживать.

—  Копание твоей могилы нас точно задержит.

Леонард сполоснул руки и быстро провел осмотр. Горло, к его облегчению, было не таким уж опухшим, а дыхание — затрудненным, но без хрипов.

Он расстелил спальный мешок.

—  Ложись.

—  Леонард…

—  Ложись, приказ врача.

Павел послушно залез внутрь. Леонард заставил его проглотить таблетку и снова коснулся лба. Тот показался еще более горячим.

— Ты сейчас можешь растопить весь этот чертов снег, — сказал Леонард ворчливо. Павел слабо улыбнулся, глядя на него из глубины мешка блестящими глазами. — Ты не должен был молчать. Мы задержимся тут, сколько потребуется. Нет, — сказал он, видя, что Павел собирается возразить. — Мы пойдем дальше не раньше, чем ты встанешь. В конце концов, выживали же мы как-то раньше. Выживем и сейчас.

Он постарался придать голосу убедительность. Да и Павел был не в том состоянии, чтобы спорить. Он отключился почти сразу, как лег, провалился в тяжелый беспокойный сон.

Леонард посидел у костра, наблюдая, как струйка дыма поднимается вверх, между лестничными пролетами, и исчезает на границе слабого фонарного света. Света пламя почти не давало, но его вид успокаивал. Поэтому, не только из-за экономии топлива, Леонард предпочитал пользоваться кострами. С огнем было не страшно. С огнем была надежда.

Крошечные язычки пламени, доедающие пухлый энциклопедический том, вдруг начали расплываться в глазах. Леонард тряхнул головой, прогоняя дремоту. Они договаривались дежурить по очереди, но какой теперь из Павла сторож… Леонард и сам устал, отвыкнув от физических нагрузок. Хотелось лечь рядом с мальчиком и уснуть под его дыхание.

Тот зашевелился во сне, Леонард проверил: Павла бил озноб. Поколебавшись, он забрался внутрь мешка. Павел, словно того и ждал, прижался к нему, пыша жаром. Леонард обнял тело, сотрясаемое внутренней дрожью, и постарался мысленно внушить мальчику, что тому тепло, что ничего не случилось и не может случиться, потому что они вместе…

Костерок вконец прогорел, но Леонарду внутри кокона, сплетенного из спальных мешков и одеял, было тепло. Завтра они могут не проснуться, эта мысль пришла и ушла, не оставив после себя страха. Она стала такой же привычной, как их повседневная жизнь. Главное — этот момент, подумал Леонард, проверяя губами лоб Павла, как когда-то делала мама.

***

На следующий день Леонард взломал одну из квартир и устроил Павла на хозяйской кровати, натащив побольше одеял. Мальчик послушно перебрался туда, проглотил таблетку и сухой хлебец, на который его уговорил Леонард, и снова заснул. Маккой походил по квартире, машинально заглянул в шкафы, кое-что закинул в рюкзак. Время от времени он подходил к кровати, но Павел крепко спал и в его помощи пока не нуждался. Глуша беспокойство, Леонард решил пройтись по остальным квартирам на этаже.

Они были тщательно заперты, будто хозяева еще надеялись сюда вернуться. Картина внутри напоминала «Марию Селесту»: брошенные впопыхах вещи и повседневные дела. Леонард прошелся по квартире, но так ничего и не тронул, почувствовав себя незваным гостем.

Его заинтересовала только газета на журнальном столике. Дата — за пару дней до катаклизма. Леонард взял ее с собой. В свое время эта предапокалиптическая шумиха прошла мимо него: он не читал газет, переключал каналы, когда с экрана вещали ученые и пророки, предрекавшие катаклизм. Он до конца не верил, что вечная зима возможна. Такой сюжет — для фантастических фильмов и впечатлительной публики. Зато потом у него было достаточно времени, чтобы осознать и поверить.

В одной из квартир он наткнулся на подборку медицинской литературы. Видимо, здесь когда-то жил врач, офтальмолог, как решил Леонард, просмотрев книги. Не его специализация, но несколько томов общемедицинского плана он прихватил, чтобы скоротать время.

Почти сразу Леонард осознал неприятный факт: многое из известного раньше забылось. Потребовалось всего несколько месяцев, чтобы термины стерлись из памяти, а простая и ясная раньше наука стала смутной. Повезло, что текущие неприятности ограничивались простудой.

На смену растерянности пришла злость, и он накинулся на книги, как студент в период зачетов, восполняя пробелы. Как легко, оказывается, отбросить человека обратно в прошлое, когда главным показателем состоятельности считались сила и ловкость. Как быстро он сам забыл то, чему учился десяток лет, когда на первое место вышли физическая сила и умение выживать.

Интересно, как выжил Павел? Он упоминал о том, что остался в государственном убежище, наспех переделанном из больницы. Но что было потом, Леонард не знал. Он вдруг понял, что эту тему мальчик в разговорах искусно замалчивал. На смену этому пришла еще одна мысль, внезапная и оглушающая: Павел вообще мало рассказывал о себе. Зато умел слушать так, что Леонард разболтал ему все о себе, своей работе, семье.

Он разозлился на себя за проснувшиеся вдруг подозрения. Какая разница, как мальчишка выжил? Может, ему просто повезло. Должно же человеку иногда везти. Он неразговорчив? Не каждый готов выкладывать личные подробности первому встречному. Дети-шпионы бывают только в кино. Голливудском кино, которое теперь можно смело назвать старым-старым. Это всего лишь ребенок, которому фантастически подфартило. Им обоим.

Словно почувствовав его взгляд, Павел встрепенулся. Приподнял голову, нашел Леонарда взглядом и успокоенно лег на место.

—  Мне приснилось, что ты ушел.

—  Куда я уйду?

—  Дальше, например. Для тебя так было бы лучше.

Эта неловкая попытка самопожертвования так не вязалась с образом расчетливого шпиона, что Леонард чуть не засмеялся над собой. Это все скука. Скука и изоляция, что только не померещится. Он пересел на кровать и провел рукой по спутавшимся кудрям Павла.

—  Никуда я не уйду. Да и ты скоро поправишься. Как встаешь на ноги — мы сразу пойдем дальше.

—  Ты все же подумай, — сказал Павел, укладываясь на место. — Без балласта было бы легче…

—  Ты пить хочешь? — перебил его Леонард.

—  И есть. Немного.

—  Вот это другой разговор. Как ты оброс, у меня пальцы путаются.

—  Посмотрел бы на себя, — пробурчал мальчик. — Снежный человек.

Леонард сделал вид, что сердится, в душе испытывая облегчение, что тема закрыта, а Павел выглядит несколько лучше.

Перед закатом (точнее, до того, как серые сумерки перешли в темноту), Леонард вышел осмотреться.

С неба обманчиво вяло сыпал снег. К тому моменту, как они смогут продолжить путь, к сугробам добавится еще пара дюймов. Шагнув с крыльца, Леонард провалился выше колена. Потом долго стряхивал снег, стоя под козырьком крыльца.

Пора было возвращаться. Он последний раз окинул улицу взглядом и вдруг уловил шевеление в воздухе. Сознание еще не успело понять, что это такое, а тело уже подалось вперед в нетерпении. Дым. Леонард готов был поклясться, что видит тонкий столб дыма. Это он неторопливо рассекал воздух, сгибаясь под напором ветра. Легкий, эфемерный и чуждый в промерзшем городе. Кварталов десять отсюда, прикинул Леонард. И жгут огонь, скорее всего, на крыше.

Он не знал, радует его этот знак или нет. Дым — значит огонь, а огонь — значит люди. И, может, не одна группа. Столб дыма напомнил детские книжки об индейцах. Правда, Леонард никак не мог припомнить дымную азбуку, которую коренное население использовало когда-то.

А может, это снова его разыгравшееся воображение. Снег повалил гуще, скрыл из виду далекую крышу, и теперь Леонард уже не мог с уверенностью сказать, был дым, или ему привиделось. После приступа паранойи это было бы не удивительно.

Павел полусидел на кровати, напряженно всматриваясь в дверь.

—  Я беспокоился, — сказал он с видимым облегчением.

—  Засмотрелся на пейзаж. Зима так бодрит. Хочешь горячего?

Пока Леонард разогревал воду, мешал из заварки слабый чай, он раздумывая, рассказать ли Павлу о людях неподалеку. Но промолчал, убедив себя, что не хочет тревожить парня. Они довольно далеко и сидят тихо. Стоит ли беспокоиться о тех, кто их не заметит?

Когда Павел уснул, приняв очередную таблетку, Леонард погасил свет, отдернул висящее на окне одеяло и долго стоял, вглядываясь в темноту за окном.

***

—  Шах и мат.

—  Чертов юный гений, — проворчал Леонард, сгребая с доски шахматы.

—  Ты тоже неплохо играл, — утешил его Павел. — Практики маловато.

Он сидел на импровизированной постели, Леонард примостился с краю, стараясь не шевелиться, чтобы не упала стоявшая между ними доска.

Леонард разыскал ее, когда мальчик пошел на поправку. Павел уверял, что готов идти дальше, но его товарищ решил выждать еще пару дней. Чтобы выздоравливающий не скучал, Леонард начал подыскивать для него нехитрые развлечения. Хотя представления об интересах нынешней молодежи были смутные.

Журналы Павел отверг сразу, заметив, что в них теперь нет никакого смысла. Отказался и от приставки, которая чудом все еще работала. А вот шахматная доска его обрадовала, хотя была изготовлена из дешевой пластмассы, у ферзя отсутствовала макушка, в двух пешек не хватало. Их заменили пуговицы.

Так началось обучение Леонарда. Ему хватило одного дня, чтобы разобраться в правилах, и трех проигрышей, чтобы понять: сражаться с Павлом на этом поле бесполезно.

Время от времени он под различными предлогами выходил на улицу, стараясь разглядеть в очистившемся небе дым, желая этого и одновременно боясь. Но горизонт был чист.

—  Сыграем еще? — предложил Павел.

—  Лучше бы ты увлекался компьютерными играми или порнушкой, как все нормальные подростки, — обреченно сказал Леонард.

—  Не слишком-то педагогично!

—  Я слишком молод, чтобы быть твоим отцом.

—  Сколько тебе лет? — спросил Павел с любопытством.

—  Не твое дело!

—  Давай угадаю. Тридцать? Тридцать пять? Сорок? Неужели больше?!

Леонард сунул ему в руку стакан воды и таблетку.

—  Пей и молчи.

Сам он заново расставил шахматы. Который это по счету проигрыш? Леонард сбился со счета.

—  Где ты научился так играть?

—  У деда. Он был профессиональным шахматистом.

—  Родители тоже?

—  Нет.

Леонард молчал, Павел делал вид, что не заметил закинутую удочку. Наконец он неохотно сказал:

—  Отец был математиком, мама — профессором литературы.

—  Уверен, они тобой гордились.

—  До какого-то времени — да.

—  Как отец говорю — таким сыном стоит гордиться.

Павел криво усмехнулся, задумчиво трогая пешку.

—  Не каждым сыном.

Леонард почувствовал, что вступил на запретную территорию, и сам этого испугался. Он так хотел откровенности, но оказался к ней совершенно не готов. Это было все равно что трогать чужую рану: больно не только другому человеку, но и тебе самому. Больно, стыдно и неловко.

Он приподнялся:

—  Пойду приготовлю…

—  Я ушел из дома за месяц до катаклизма, — быстро сказал Павел. — После ссоры с отцом. Ему не понравилось, что я гей, а мне не понравилась его реакция.

Леонард не смог скрыть удивления.

—  Я бы не сказал…

—  Что я педик?

—  Гомосексуалист, — поправил Леонард, интуитивно чувствуя, что так будет правильно.

Он вдруг вспомнил ночи, которые они провели в обнимку. Ни гадливости, ни смущения при этих воспоминаниях. То был вопрос выживания. И все же… Он вспомнил, как обнимал Павла, и внутри вместе с теплом и нежностью ворочалось что-то темное, запретное, пугливо выглядывавшее из своего уголка. Что-то, пугавшее его самого, и жадно встрепенувшееся сейчас.

Леонард понял, что Павел пристально смотрит на него, наблюдая за реакцией. Его лицо менялось на глазах, словно скрывалось за непроницаемой маской. А сам Павел — за прозрачной стеной, сквозь которую едва проглядывали холодность и агрессия.

Наверное, он и на отца смотрел так же, подумал Леонард.

—  Я еще посплю, ладно? — сказал Павел. — Я устал.

Он лег, накрывшись с головой, Леонард едва успел убрать доску. И остался стоять с ней в руках, плохо понимая, что сейчас произошло между ними, но чувствуя перелом.

***

Ощущение не исчезло ни на следующий день, ни позже. По обоюдному молчаливому соглашению они не вспоминали вчерашний разговор, однако прохлада в отношениях не исчезала. Леонарду хотелось разрушить эту неловкость, он чем больше он думал «как?»

Они практически не говорили. Павел отсыпался, набираясь сил. Или делал вид, Леонард предпочел ему поверить. Шахматы покинуто лежали на столе. Павел читал найденные в квартире книги, Леонард штурмовал медицинские справочники, а когда уставал — старую прессу. Когда Павлу стало лучше и они смогли покинуть дом, оба вздохнули с облегчением.

Как предвидел Леонард, снегу нанесло столько, что без лыж они не смогли бы передвигаться самостоятельно. Он сбавлял шаг, щадя спутника. Но в итоге был вынужден торопиться следом: Павел сразу взял быстрый темп. Двигаться было легче, чем сидеть на одном месте, а главное — для молчания была причина.

Несколько следующих дней слились в сплошную линию. Путники выходили с рассветом и шли, сколько могли. На ночь останавливались в случайных убежищах, один раз — в старом грузовике. Они легли в кузове, натянув поверх брезент. В тот вечер Павел молча придвинулся ближе, Леонард распахнул наброшенное на плечи одеяло, принимая мальчика в объятия и надежно укутывая их обоих. Павел прятал глаза, но чувствовалось, что он больше не злится. «Вот и наша первая семейная ссора, — подумал Леонард, — и первое примирение».

Несмотря на холод и усталость, темп передвижения Леонарда радовал. Они оставили город за спиной и продвигались дальше к югу.

В первый день им пришлось пройти через тот квартал, где Леонард предположительно видел дым. Он подумал, не рассказать ли об этом Павлу, но промолчал. Только посматривал по сторонам. Но люди, если они здесь и жили, не торопились показываться на глаза. Леонарда это порадовало: если подумать, он совершенно не горел желанием встретиться с незнакомцами.

Не встретился им никто и по дороге.

—  А что если мы последние люди в США? — спросил он Павла полушутя.

Тот пожал плечами.

—  Тогда остается пожалеть, что вместо меня не спаслась женщина. Размножение — главная задача в момент гибели вида.

—  Такой мороз отобьет всякую охоту к размножению, — сказал Леонард, но Павел разговор не поддержал.

В этот вечер им повезло: их пристанищем стала старая ферма. В гостиной был камин, больше и глубже, чем в городской квартире. Огонь в нем пылал и гудел, подкармливаемый обломками столового гарнитура. От него шел мощный, ровный жар, и путники долго сидели перед камином, оцепенев от непривычного тепла.

Вечером Леонард расстелил один мешок вместо двух. За исключением ночи в кузове предпочитал укладываться отдельно. Он и сегодня потянулся за своим, но Леонард велел:

—  Ложись ко мне.

—  Зачем? — мгновенно напрягся мальчишка.

—  Я занимаюсь спасением человеческого рода. Не хочу, чтобы ты замерз. Да и себя жалко.

И поскольку мальчишка продолжал медлить, скомандовал:

—  Сюда.

Павел посмотрел на него удивленно. Леонард и сам поразился прозвучавшей в голосе властности, но она сработала: Павел послушно юркнул к нему и постарался отодвинуться, насколько позволял двуспальный мешок. Леонард притянул мальчишку к себе.

—  Слушай, — сказал он твердо. — Мне все равно, кто ты и за что тебя выгнал отец. Он идиот, раз так легко отказался от своего сына. Я от тебя не откажусь. Мы вместе уже немало пережили, и ты мне нужен. Слышишь?

Он встряхнул мальчика.

—  Ты мне нужен. Без тебя я бы просто не выжил. Потому что незачем было бы жить.

Павел ничего не ответил, только смотрел, будто искал в его лице что-то. И найдя это, успокоился. Плечи под ладонями Леонарда расслабились.

—  Да, ты точно не мой отец, — пробормотал он.

—  Это комплимент?

—  И гораздо симпатичнее.

Леонард хотел ответить шуткой, но слова замерли при одном только взгляде на Павла. Тот выглядел настолько серьезным и взрослым, что говорить, шутить с ним как с ребенком было невозможно.

Внутри поднялось знакомое чувство: темное желание, требовавшее выпустить его на волю. Когда-то оно посещало Леонарда часто, потом он научился справляться с ним, подавлять. В последний раз, до Павла, когда это было и с кем? Кажется, с тем пациентом, балагуром и весельчаком, откровенным бабником. Мальчишка был чем-то на него похож. И одновременно был совершенно другим, не таким ярким, но родным. Невыносимо притягательным.

Впервые Леонард уступил своей темной половине. Его прикосновение к губам Павла было осторожным, зато ответное движение — уверенным и быстрым. Павел не сомневался, и этим придал уверенности ему.

Они разделись, не вылезая из мешка. Леонард стягивал одежду то с себя, то с Павла, раздражаясь от того, как ее много, как сильно она мешает. Поторопившись, рванул с него футболку, и она затрещала по шву. Павел рассмеялся незнакомым низким смехом и снова поцеловал Леонарда.

Его тело было худым и обманчиво слабым. Леонард трепетно обвил руками его талию, а в ответ в него вцепились совсем не детской хваткой, побуждая сделать то же самое.

И Леонард отпустил себя. Позволил поддаться желанию, которое мучило его всю жизнь. Хорошо знавший анатомию человеческого тела, считавший себя неплохим любовником, он, тем не менее, оказался на неизведанной территории. Тут у Павла, надо признать, было больше опыта. Он деликатно и умело направлял Леонарда, показывая, какие прикосновения и ласки доставят больше всего удовольствия. Сам обхватил его пенис, дразня и чередуя нежные прикосновения с жесткой дрочкой. От каждого движения и лукавого, будто торжествующего взгляда, Леонарда бросало в жар. Он вжался в Павла, пригвождая к полу своим весом. Хотя действовал Леонард практически наугад, мальчишка под ним застонал, выгнулся. Музыка, которую его любовник хотел бы слушать вечно.

Но лучшее было впереди. Анальный секс не был для Леонарда в новинку, хотя никто не добился бы от отца семейства признания, что именно анал нравился ему в интимных отношениях больше всего. Но сейчас все было по-другому: ярче, слаще. Раньше оставалось легкая неудовлетворенность: Леонард получал то, чего ему хотелось, но что-то оставалось недоступным ему. Сейчас же он получил все и сразу. Словно гора подарков на Рождество и День рождения сразу.

Павел коротко застонал, когда Леонард вошел, придерживая его под ягодицы. Тот убедился, что это был стон удовольствия, а не боли, и продолжил двигаться, с каждым покачиванием бедер продвигаясь все глубже, пока не заполнил любовника до отказа. На мгновение оба замерли, тесно обнявшись, сплетясь в одно целое в замкнутом коконе спального мешка. Леонард смотрел на Павла, боясь — даже сейчас — насмешки или отказа. Но тот смотрел так, словно во всем мире не было никого важнее Леонарда. Никого, кроме него.

Только тогда Леонарда оставили страхи и тени прошлого, он поцеловал Павла и своими ласками, поцелуями постарался доказать, насколько тот ему важен.

***

— Кто это был? — спросил Леонард.

Павел задумчиво посмотрел на их руки, сплетенные — ладонь к ладони — пальцами.

— Точно хочешь знать? Тема-то скользкая.

Леонард не был до конца уверен, но подтвердил:

— Хочу знать.

Павел вздохнул и перевернулся со спины на живот, положил подбородок ему на грудь, глядя из-под челки.

— Преподаватель с подготовительных курсов. Ему было двадцать три. Мы встречались три месяца.

— А потом?

— Потом он испугался. Мне было пятнадцать. А ты? Кто у тебя был первым?

Леонард так хорошо прятал это воспоминание, что сейчас едва извлек его наружу.

— Однокурсник. Давно, еще на втором курсе. Вечеринка, вино, текила, потом ром и постель.

— И после него никто?

— Никто.

— Ни разу? — поразился Павел.

Леонард пожал плечами. Как объяснить этому ребенку секс-поколения, насколько сложно ему было примириться с очевидным и научиться с этим справляться.

— Но ведь хотелось? — допытывался Павел.

Леонард сурово сдвинул брови, скрывая смущение.

— Ты слишком любопытен.

— Извини.

Павел прижался щекой к его груди. Леонард боялся шелохнуться, чтобы не потревожить его.

— Это непросто, — сказал он тихо. — Тогда мне казалось, что это правильное решение. Потом родилась Джоанна — и я окончательно в это поверил. Она лучшее, что было в браке. Но этого, — он провел пальцами по спине Павла к пояснице. — Мне тоже не хватало.

В пляшущем свете камина волосы Павла отливали насыщенным золотом, а сам он казался старше. Особенно когда поднял глаза, серьезные и понимающие.

Леонард испытывал огромное облегчение и от признания, и от того, что больше ничего не нужно было объяснять. Он разом сбросил напряжение, освободился от копившейся годами лжи. На мгновение он погрузился в бесконечное, абсолютное счастье, продлившееся, когда Павел поцеловал его, закрывая собой от всего мира.

***

Впоследствии Леонард вспоминал проведенные на ферме два дня как свой личный рай. Реальность никуда не исчезла, она обступала их высокими сугробами, просачивалась через окна вместе с морозными сквозняками. Но они отгородили от нее свой мирок дверями и одеялами, закрывшими окна, развели огонь поярче, греясь им и теплом друг друга.

Они практически не одевались, все время проводя в постели. У Леонарда губы ныли от поцелуев, но он не мог удержаться, целовал Павла снова и снова, путешествовал по его телу, пока не запомнил его всего, до малейшей родинки. И каждый раз хмелел от вседозволенности.

— Ты мой подарок, — сказал он как-то вечером. Павел свернулся клубочком у него под боком, закрыв глаза. Леонард не знал, спит он или нет, говорил тихо и больше для самого себя. — Моя награда за все это время.

Они много разговаривали, даже больше, чем раньше. Леонард не помнил, говорил ли он когда-то с кем-то так же много. Вряд ли: ни с кем до этого он не чувствовал себя так свободно. И разница в возрасте не казалась препятствием. Она даже казалась забавной.

— Ты не видел «Поле его мечты»? Как? Как такое вообще возможно?! Ребенок, скажи, что ты пошутил!

Павел смеялся, отбиваясь от него.

— Не видел, правда. Это один из тех фильмов, по которым ностальгируют старички?

— Ты точно распустился, — ворчал Леонард, подминая его под себя, снова и снова целуя подставленные губы. Потом перекатил на живот и начал осыпать поцелуями спину, спускаясь ниже.

Однажды они вышли на улицу и долго стояли, глядя вверх. Плотная пелена облаков, укрывшая Землю, сделала невидимыми и звезды, и луну. Леонард не помнил, когда видел их в последний раз. Теперь все ночи были темными и тихими. Он специально направил луч фонарика вперед, но тот рассеялся, не наткнувшись на препятствие.

— Выключи, — попросил Павел. Он стоял, запрокинув голову, тщетно пытаясь что-то высмотреть.

Леонард погасил свет и обнял мальчика сзади. В толстой куртке Павел был пухлый и мягкий, как медвежонок. Несколько минут они всматривались в небо. Иногда Леонарду казалось, что он видит то тут, то там далекую звезду. Но конечно, это было только его воображение.

— Они там, — сказал Павел, указывая вверх. — Единственные люди, которые точно остались в живых — на космической станции. Катаклизм не добрался бы.

«А теперь они не могут вернуться обратно», — подумал Леонард. Этот корабль никто не ждет в порту прибытия. Да и порта больше нет.

Он крепче обнял Павла, ощущая, как же им дико, невероятно, фантастически повезло.

***

Несколько дней спустя Павел спросил:

— Мне кажется, или потеплело?

Леонард приподнял шарф, высунувшись наружу, попробовал воздух. Мороз чувствительно куснул за нос.

— Разве что с минус ста двадцати температура поднялась до минус ста девятнадцати.

Он достал из кармана карту. Без дорог, со смазанном ориентирами понять, где они, было трудно. Но двигались они, кажется, в верном направлении. Зря, что ли, мистер Пибоди из бойскаутского отряда вдалбливал ему знания?

— Здесь точно теплее. Смотри, здесь даже живут собаки, — Павел указал на цепочку следов, пересекающую улицу.

— Да, — эхом отозвался Леонард. — Живут…

Он проверил нож. Обе винтовки, его и Павла, и так долго продержавшиеся, все-таки отказали и были оставлены на последнем привале.

— Держись поближе ко мне, — велел Леонард. — Я пойду вперед.

Тот послушно перестроился, и теперь шел не рядом, а сзади.

— Думаешь, собака на нас нападет? — спросил он деланно равнодушным тоном, но Леонард расслышал опасение в его голосе.

— Возможность есть, — уклончиво ответил он.

Возможность, конечно была, почти стопроцентная. Когда начался голод, люди не брезговали собачьим мясом. Так почему псы должны поступать по-другому?

— Поздно уже — сказал Павел. Его голос из-под шарфа звучал невнятно. — остановимся где-нибудь?

— Давай пройдем еще немного.

Они свернули с основной трассы к подземному тоннелю. Надежные балки моста сверху защищали его от завалов, потому внизу было сухо, можно было снять лыжи. Но продвигались вперед все равно медленно, то и дело натыкались на брошенные машины. Леонард шел первым, освещая дорогу. Батарея фонарика садилась, света едва хватало, что Леонарда даже порадовало: видеть, кто или что осталось в автомобилях, не хотелось.

Мертвая тишина тревожила. Павел то и дело налетал сзади, неосознанно старясь держаться ближе. В конце концов протянул назад руку, и дальше они пошли, держась друг за друга. Не так удобно, зато спокойнее. Леонарда охватила вновь разыгравшаяся паранойя: ему казалось, что кто-то идет следом, неслышимый за эхом их собственных шагов.

То, что ему совсем не кажется, он понял, когда впереди возникли машины, слившиеся бамперами в предсмертном поцелуе. Пришлось остановиться, но шедший позади встал на секунду позже.

Леонард понял, что Павел смотрит на него, и быстро прижал к его губам палец. Потом передал мальчику фонарь, а сам стащил перчатки и поудобнее перехватил нож.

Они стояли рядом, вглядываясь в темноту. На сближенных лицах лежал слабый отсвет электрического фонарика. Павел посмотрел на него вопросительно, едва поведя лучом в ту сторону, откуда раздался звук. Леонард кивнул: давай. Шагнул вперед, прикрывая мальчика собой. Павел перевел луч назад.

Его едва хватило, чтобы рассеять темноту. Но стоявшая между машинами собака все равно зажмурилась и торопливо попятилась. Потом сунулась снова, принюхиваясь и неуверенно мотая хвостом.

— Да это просто пес, — с облегчением сказал Павел. — Всего лишь собака!

Не почуяв угрозы, та высунулась до половины, но ближе не подходила, опасливо наблюдала издалека. Но даже оттуда было видно, насколько собака худая, как на ней висит кожа.

Леонард услышал, как Павел снимает рюкзак.

— Не надо, — предостерег он.

— Я просто дам ей что-нибудь.

— Прибереги для себя. Она не пропадет.

— Но она такая худая.

— Ничего, выживала же она здесь до этого. Выживет и теперь.

Леонард отобрал у него фонарик и теперь водил лучом из стороны в сторону.

— Что ты ищешь? — полюбопытствовал Павел. Он все-таки достал из рюкзака пачку сухих хлебцев и бросил несколько собаке. Та шарахнулась, а потом подскочила к угощению, проглотила угощение и выжидающе уставилась на людей.

Леонард не ответил на вопрос, велев:

— Идем, живо.

Снова включились инстинкты, те самые, что спали всю его цивилизованную жизнь. Он еще никого не видел, а внутренний голос вопил: опасность! Леонард подтолкнул Павла и погнал его вперед. Мальчик на ходу натянул лямки рюкзака и заспешил к выходу.

А Леонард теперь четко уловил возобновившееся за их спинами цоканье когтей по бетонному полу. Легкое эхо множило звуки, и он никак не мог понять: идет за ними один пес, или к нему присоединились другие. Пару раз он оборачивался, но не мог разглядеть собаку.

Из туннеля они почти выбежали. Быстро натянули лыжи и сразу взяли быстрый темп. Леонард указал рукой на возвышавшееся впереди здание с полузанесенной гостиничной вывеской.

— Туда. Если удастся подняться выше…

Мерзлую тишину прорезал истошный вой. Ничего собачьего в нем не было, так воют не друзья человека, а его враги. Снег поглощал звуки, смазывал направление, и Леонард слишком поздно понял свою ошибку: стая бежала не за ними, а наперерез.

Через несколько секунд первые собаки выбежали из-за угла, навскидку их было больше десятка. Бежавший вперед коричневый пес зарычал, предчувствуя добычу. «Не успеем», — подумал Леонард.

— Направо! — крикнул он. Теперь стая гналась прямо за ними.

Леонард на ходу скинул лямки с плеч.

— Бросай рюкзак, — велел он Павлу.

Вещи тяжело плюхнулись в снег. Без груза за плечами бежать было легче, хотя псы все равно уверенно сокращали расстояние.

Леонард напряг мышцы, выжимая из своего тела максимум. И на какое-то время ему показалось, что им удалось оторваться. Но невнятность ландшафта снова их подвела, подбросив Леонарду что-то невидимое под снегом. От этого момента до падения прошло не больше секунды, но он успел испугаться и мысленно попрощаться с жизнью.

Левая лыжа торчала из-под снега под углом, мешая освободиться или снять ботинок. Лодыжка опасно заныла, предупреждая о неудобном положении. Леонард рванулся, и боль усилилась.

Павел мчался обратно, стягивая перчатки. Присел рядом на корточки, поспешно расстегивая крепления. Он что-то говорил — Леонард не понимал ни слова. Слух частично отключился, он слышал только вой и рычание за спиной. Но оглянуться боялся.

Освобожденная нога провалилась сразу по бедро. Павел пытался помочь, тянул его наверх. В конце концов он бросил это и встал за спиной Леонарда, между ним и бегущей стаей. Тот подергался и убедился, что застрял окончательно.

— Уходи, — велел он Павлу. — Беги в здание.

— Нет, — ответил тот лаконично, и на этот раз Леонард расслышал его отчетливо.

«Мы умрем», — подумал он, не чувствуя ничего из того, что положено ощущать перед лицом смерти. Ни сожалений, ни мыслей о прошедшем, ни воспоминаний. Только страх: перед смертью и перед тем, что он может увидеть смерть Павла. Леонард не мог решить, что пугает его больше.

Ему удалось кое-как развернуться навстречу стае и достать нож. Умирать — так хотя бы лицом к лицу.

Павел посмотрел вниз, улыбнулся. У Леонарда сжалось сердце от его улыбки.

— Беги, — сказал он одними губами.

Павел покачал головой и поудобнее перехватил свой нож.

А в следующую секунду над ними раскатился грохот, загулял эхом между стен. Один из псов рухнул в снег. Бегущие впереди собаки не замедлили бег, отстающие же сгрудились вокруг тела товарища, скрыв его собой.

Выстрел был таким внезапным, что сошел бы за явление бога из машины, наконец заметившего своих попавших в беду детей. Когда упал второй пес, Леонард был готов уверовать в кого угодно.

Стая остановилась, сгрудилась впереди, уже не столько злая, сколько напуганная. Собаки не видели в людях перед собой угрозы, но ближе подойти все равно не решались. Четвертый выстрел заставил их попятиться и частично обратиться в бегство.

Леонард, оказывается, задержал дыхание и сейчас с облегчением выдохнул скопившийся воздух.

— Помоги мне.

Павел снова попытался его вытащить. Адреналин придал обоим сил, или дело было в везении, но на этот раз Леонарду удалось выкарабкаться.

— Отходите!

Окрик раздался со стороны той самой гостиницы, к которой они пытались пробраться. Там стояли несколько людей, с такого расстояния совершенно одинаковых и бесполых. Половина из них держала винтовки.

Леонард кое-как закрепил лыжу, стараясь не обращать внимания на собак. Те неуверенно рычали, не подходя ближе. А некоторым было уже не до людей: рыча, они делили павших, как добычу.

Люди не опускали оружие, пока Леонард с Павлом не добрались до гостиницы. А потом сомкнулись за ними живой стеной, постепенно отступая и тесня внутрь.

— Направо, — велел один их них. Там стоял наготове еще один их товарищ, неотличимый от остальных в своей черной одежде. Путников поспешно провели внутрь, за бронированную дверь, и захлопнули, отрезая комнату от внешнего мира и опасности.

От накатившего чувства безопасности подгибались ноги. Леонарду пришлось прислониться к стене, чтобы не сесть прямо на пол. Павел прижался к нему плечом, стискивая руку. Он смотрел мимо, еще более напряженный, чем перед собачьей стаей. Поэтому Леонард ничуть не поверил спокойному голосу, сказавшему:

— Все хорошо. Теперь вы под нашей защитой.


	3. В пути

***

Отряд занял несколько комнат на втором этаже. Крупное окно, наполовину загороженное фанерами, представляло собой отличную смотровую щель. Через нее площадь была как на ладони. Собак на ней уже не было, только на снегу темнела кровь.

— Отсюда мы вас и увидели, — сказал парень по имени Скотт. — Сначала не поверили.

— А вы немало прошли, — говорил другой парень, то ли Джош, то ли Джон. Он водил пальцем по карте, отслеживая путь, который они проделали. — И все пешком?

Леонард кивнул, краем глаза следя за Павлом. Тот сидел в противоположном углу, что-то обсуждая с другим парнем.

Всего в отряде было восемь человек. Они охотно приняли новичков, двое сгоняли за брошенными рюкзаками, пока до вещей не добрались собаки. Один из парней предложил им кипятку и немного еды.

— Зачем вам куда-то идти, — сказал Грег, который в отряде был главным. — Оставайтесь здесь на ночь. А завтра придумаем, что с вами делать, — добавил он полушутливо.

Леонард поддержал его улыбкой. Первое напряжение встречи прошло, и явных причин для недовольства не было: ребята оказались дружелюбными. Пожалуй, немного чересчур. Но Леонард чувствовал себя как Гензель перед огромной сладкой ловушкой.

Он поискал глазами Павла: тот общался с одним из парней Грега. Собеседник был намного старше, и в его взгляде на Павла скользило удивление. Леонард усмехнулся: приятно видеть это удивление на лице кого-то другого.

Вместе с тем он ощутил приступ ревности: каковы шансы, что общество престарелого доктора будет интересно Павлу теперь?

Мальчик оглянулся, поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся. Сейчас он выглядел полностью успокоившимся. Леонард ответил улыбкой и поскорее отвернулся, чтобы Павел не решил, будто за ним следят.

Он и сам не скучал: Грег по какой-то причине выделил его, пригласил отужинать. То ли проявлял гостеприимство, то ли королевскую милость. Леонард принимал и то, и другое из вежливости: этот человек ему не нравился, слишком неприметный. Выражение «серый кардинал» придумано для таких вот Грегов.

— И как же вы умудрились выжить? — спросил вожак за кружечкой кипятка. — Ты военный?

— Нет, я врач. Гражданский.

— Не сказал бы. Ты в отличной форме.

— Ты понял это по тому, как я героически тонул в снегу?

Грег усмехнулся.

— По тому, что ты до сих пор жив. Он кто? Твой сын?

Леонард ответил как можно небрежнее:

— Племянник. Мы двое только и уцелели.

— Сочувствую, — сказал Грег без капли жалости в голосе. — И куда же вы идете?

— На юг. Подальше от зимы.

— А я уже подумал, что вы из тех, кто ищет весну.

— Весну?

Грег махнул рукой.

— Сказка для идиотов. Дескать, на юге есть военная станция, «Весна», где союз яйцеголовых ищет спасение от вечной зимы. Говорят, у них есть электричество, отопление, огромные запасы еды.

— Человечество нуждается в рае, просто вид он принимает разный.

— Мудрые слова.

Грег поднял кружку с кипятком, словно бокал. Леонард машинально отзеркалил жест и спросил:

— А ты сам в рай не веришь?

— Я был на юге, там то же, что и везде, только чуть теплее. Сказкам о «Весне» я предпочитаю настоящий бункер.

— Он у вас есть?

Грег пожевал губами, раздумывая, но все-таки ответил:

— Есть. Ты и сам наверняка заметил, что на постоянное убежище это не тянет

Он обвел рукой бывший конференц-зал, который сейчас превратился в походный городок для десятка человек. На стенах почти не было обоев, из мебели остался только тяжелый металлический стол для переговоров, исцарапанный неприличными надписями. Вокруг него лежали спальники и рюкзаки, в углу виднелись большие накрытые сани. Интересно, как они умудрились протащить груз через окно?

— Ваша перевалочная база?

— Точно. Нужно где-то ночевать, когда мы наведываемся в город. Скоро здесь поживиться будет нечем, тогда и база станет не нужна.

— А на север вы не забирались? — небрежно спросил Леонард.

— Нет, — безмятежно ответил Грег. — А что?

— Я вроде видел чей-то костер в Джерико. Не вы?

— Нет, на север мы не ходим. И тут есть что взять.

Леонард сделал вид, что поверил. Да если подумать, почему не верить? Зачем Грегу лгать?

В противоположном конце комнаты раздался смех. Павел смущенно улыбался, пока один из парней что-то говорил ему, похлопывая по плечу.

— Влился в коллектив, — заметил Грег. И будто невзначай уточнил:

— А чем он занимается?

— Студент, инженер. Толковый парень, в технике разбирается.

Леонард не был уверен насчет последнего, но соврал, не моргнув глазом. Чем выше их ценность — тем выше вероятность остаться в живых. Если у Грега правда есть база, специалисты ему понадобятся. Врачи уж точно нужны всегда. Вот только Леонард не собирался задерживаться здесь надолго.

Почему нет, спросил внутренний голос. Разве вы не это искали — безопасность. Вместе выживать куда проще, особенно если есть готовый дом, пусть даже этот дом — бункер. Тем более, отнеслись к ним теплее, чем можно было ожидать.

В первое мгновение Леонард принял отряд за мародеров или «снежных братьев». Вторые, правда, были легендой вроде благословенной «Весны» — жестокие каннибалы, не брезговавшие не только имуществом выживших, но и их мясом. Говорили, что «снежные» — бывшие военные, забравшие оружие и ушедшие в самоволку, когда стало ясно, что зима — надолго.

Леонард не видел ни одного «снежного брата» и сильно сомневался в их существовании, но стоя перед вооруженными людьми в одинаковой форме, смотревшими на них с пронзительностью рентгена, он готов был поверить в любые байки.

Реальность же оказалась не такой страшной и до ужаса прозаичной: просто еще одна группа выживших, просто экипированная чуть лучше, чем остальные. Как объяснил то ли Джон, то ли Джош, «главное — вовремя понять, откуда ветер дует, и быть начеку».

Грег посмотрел на наручные часы. Леонард невольно зацепился за них взглядом: Tawatec, на простом ремне. Не показушная модель. Он невольно ощутил к Грегу уважение: отец крепко вбил ему в голову, что хорошие часы — это верный признак джентльмена. Пусть даже Грег меньше всего выглядел джентльменом.

— Пора ложиться, — определил он. — Завтра подумаем, что с вами делать.

Леонард хозяйскую реплику оставил без ответа.

— Возьми у Бруно ваши мешки, — разрешил Грег. Леонард оглянулся, но не нашел ни своего рюкзака, ни рюкзака Павла: они незаметно растворились в общем имуществе. Грег посмотрел на доктора пристально, ожидая реакции, но Леонард только кивнул. Когда он расстилал мешок, подошел Павел и начал устраиваться рядом.

— Ну, как ребята? — спросил Леонард тоном доброго дядюшки. — Уже нашел себе друзей?

Павел дернул плечом.

— Тоже мне друзья. Себе на уме. Ты заметил, что они не отдали нам рюкзаки? И не дали нам поговорить за все это время?

— А мне показалось, что ты сам не стремишься к старику-доктору.

Павел удивленно вскинул на него взгляд и вдруг зафыркал, кусая губы.

— Доктор ревнует?

Леонард притворно нахмурился, чувствуя, что краснеет. На секунду он решил, что Павел сейчас его поцелует: мальчик остановил взгляд на его губах. Но поцелуя не последовало, и он ворчливо добавил:

— Беспокоится. И если тебя спросят: я — твой дядя.

— Я запомню… дядя.

Павел тут же перешел от шутливого тона к серьезному.

— Что они с нами будут делать? Я сначала решил, что они нас спасли, но теперь засомневался.

— Просто они напуганы появлением чужаков не меньше, чем мы, — соврал Леонард. — Вдруг под личиной милого мальчика скрывается безжалостный убийца?

Он потрепал Павла по волосам, и пальцы тут же запутались в кудряшках. Леонард поскорее их выпутал, хотя с удовольствием продлил бы прикосновение.

— Ложись спать. Обещаю, чужие дяди ничего тебе не сделают. Я им не позволю.

— Эй, это ты ранен и нуждаешься в защите? Как нога?

Леонард прислушался к себе. Лодыжка немного ныла, но ни перелома, ни вывиха.

— До завтра пройдет.

— Кстати, насчет завтра…

Павел умолк: словно невзначай, рядом появится один из парней, тот, с которым мальчик говорил раньше. Чужак ловко оттер Леонарда плечом, вклинившись между ними.

— Ну что, ребята, отбой? А то завтра долгий день.

***

Отряд вел себя так, будто новички с ними были всегда. Утром им выделили пайку — даже больше, чем всем. Леонард только сейчас понял, насколько худыми и изможденными они выглядят. Особенно Павел: его от природы белая кожа выглядела чуть не прозрачной, она туго обтягивала выступающие косточки на руках и скулы. Леонард тайком подсунул ему кусок со своей тарелки, а на секунду отвернувшись, обнаружил еду обратно у себя с добавочной порцией.

Их скромные запасы тоже отправились в общий котел. Леонард не стал заострять внимание на этом. В конце концов, их спасители имели на это право.

После завтрака все разбрелись по своим делам: кто-то на обыск зданий, кто-то — на хозяйственные работы. Скотт увел с собой Павла. Тот шел неохотно, все время оглядываясь. Леонард ободряюще кивнул, но кажется, Павел больше боялся за него, чем за себя. Губы шевельнулись: будь осторожен.

Леонарда Грег снова позвал к себе. Вчера главарь успел получить нужную информацию, сегодня ему нужны были детали. Прежде всего его интересовало, действительно ли Леонард врач.

— Диплом и лицензию показать не могу, — отрезал тот.

— Достаточно и твоего слова. Кто ты по специальности?

— Терапевт.

— То есть общий врач?

— Зато неплохой.

Леонард понимал, что Грег оценивает его потенциальную полезность для своего лагеря, но был не уверен, что хочется становиться его частью. Вот странно: он, так скучавший по людям, теперь снова мечтал оказаться только в обществе Павла.

— Я тянуть не буду док, — наконец приступил Грег к делу. — Предлагаю вам пойти с нами. В одиночку выжить шансов не так много…

— Я не один.

Грег пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

— Мальчишка не в счет. Он больше похож на обузу.

— Я выжил благодаря ему.

Леонард не стал уточнять, что Павел дал ему главное — смысл жить дальше.

Грег проигнорировал его слова и продолжил:

— Мы неплохо подготовлены. У нас есть место, запасы, даже теплица. Вот врача нет. Если пойдешь с нами, место тебе гарантировано. Прошвырнешься с ребятами по городу, поищешь лекарства, если что осталось. И пойдешь с нами.

— А Павел?

Грег уклончиво ответил:

— И его возьмем. Ты вроде говорил, он инженер? Сможет разобраться с генератором?

Леонард не знал, но солгал не задумываясь:

— Да.

Грег сделал вид, что поверил. Плохой из меня актер, повинился Леонард мысленно, но продолжил спектакль.

— Мне нужно посоветоваться с Павлом.

— Посоветуйтесь, — разрешил Грег. — Надеюсь, он такой же разумный, как дядюшка. А как надумаешь, намекни мне. Пока же пошлю с тобой пару ребят в город, поискать лекарства. Без обид, но вы нам кое-что должны.

— Я и один могу сходить.

— А собаки — забыл? Один раз тебе повезло, не хочу, чтобы ты все-таки пострадал. Нет, док, теперь мы будем о тебе заботиться.

***

Леонард не мог выбросить из головы фразу Грега. Он отлично понимал, что синонимом заботы является конвой, и ситуация нравилась все меньше.

Он научился вычислять ложь и недосказанность во время своей работы. Некоторые пациенты стеснялись рассказывать подробности болезни. Они хитрили, скрывали что-то, путались в симптомах. Со временем Леонард стал понимать, кто и когда лукавит, по секундному молчанию или быстрому взгляду. И сейчас он чувствовал, что Грег лжет. Но никак не мог понять, в чем именно. Может, нет никакой базы? И все эти люди обычные мародеры?

Времени на раздумья ему почти не дали. Грег, выполняя обещание, снарядил отряд из трех человек, отправив их с Леонардом в город.

— У нас все просто, док, — сказал Грег, провожая их до уличных щитов. — Никакого испытательного срока, каждый приступает к работе.

— Я хочу, чтобы Павел пошел со мной.

— Зачем зря мальчишку морозить? Поможет нам тут, надо перебрать вчерашний улов. Ты за него не бойся, док. Я же понимаю, как он тебе дорог…

Леонард уловил намек и не настаивал больше. Отбыл с тяжелым сердцем. Под предводительством Джоша-Джона их небольшой отряд пробирался на лыжах через город. Пару раз они пересекали собачьи следы, но сами псы не показывались. Ребята все равно держали пистолеты под рукой. Леонарду оружия не предложили.

Когда, наконец, показалась аптечная вывеска, парни оживились.

— Внутрь, — скомандовал Джош; Леонард решил, что парня все-таки зовут именно так.

— Вряд ли что-то сохранилось, — предупредил он.

И был прав. Сиропы и ампульные лекарства замерзли или пришли в негодность. Леонард щедро вывалил в рюкзак все таблетки, что нашел, без разбору, и упаковки с бинтами. Прошвырнулся по рецептурному отделу, но обнаружил там только разруху: судя по обстановке, здесь шла драка.

— Это все? — спросил Джош-Джон, разглядывая его улов.

— Я же говорил, уцелело мало.

Парень скривился и забросил рюкзак себе за спину.

— А еще доктор.

— Я доктор, а не волшебник. Может, здесь есть другие аптеки?

— Да, за углом, — подал голос один из парней. — Мы оттуда кое-что взяли, но не все. Док, а ты что лечишь?

— Все, — емко ответил Леонард.

Парень заметно воодушевился, и следующую аптеку Леонард обыскивал под описание симптомов. Он ощутил смесь злорадства и сожаления, когда сообщил парню, что все указывает на хламидиоз.

— Как ты только умудрился.

— Это все от нашей шлюхи, Карен. Вот как чуял, что она врет, что здоровая…

— Если вы и правда забили на безопасный секс, меня ждет море работы.

— Так это лечится? — обрадовался парень.

— Лечится почти все. Но надо сначала осмотреть эту вашу Карен. Она могла передать и что похуже. Со сколькими примерно она спала? — спросил Леонард, не меняя тона.

Парень попался на удочку:

— Да почти со всеми мужиками. Человек тридцать то есть.

— Просто рассадник заразы. Про презервативы слышал когда-нибудь?

— Где я их возьму сейчас.

Парень щелкнул пальцами по висящим у кассы пачкам презервативов. Промерзшие упаковки почти не шелохнулись.

— И других женщин нет?

— Есть. Да не дают. Залететь боятся.

— Правильно делают.

Леонард старался действовать как можно медленнее, пользуясь тем, что парень разговорился, а его товарищи шныряют вдалеке.

— Ну ничего, — сам себя утешил парень.- Найдем «Весну», там жратвы полно, тогда и размножаться будем.

— Веришь в сказки?

— А это не сказка, — бесхитростно ответил солдат.

— Думаешь, такая станция есть?

— Грег говорит, есть. Значит, правда. Да мне пох. Я уже сколько месяцев мечтаю просто пожрать нормально, не консервы. Говорят, там есть овощи.

— У вас тоже есть, Грег говорил про теплицу.

— Два чахлых помидора, тоже мне теплица! Нет, там все по-настоящему, на гидропонике.

И он мечтательно добавил:

— А если там одни высоколобые, то взять их можно будет голыми руками.

— Не боишься? Тридцать мужчин — не слишком большой отряд.

— Зато у нас оружие есть. Думаешь, бункер- всего лишь название? Как бы не так. Там и правда военная база была. Ох!

Леонард с силой впихнул ему в руки мешок.

— Здесь все. Шагай.

***

Павел ждал у окна. Леонард заметил его еще с улицы, помахал. Когда он вошел, мальчик помог ему снять рюкзак и куртку. Леонард коротко обнял Павла, только сейчас поняв, в каком напряжении был все это время.

— Принесли?

Грег бесцеремонно заглянул рюкзак.

— Хорошо, вовремя. Выдвигаемся.

— Сейчас? — одновременно спросили Леонард и давешний его собеседник.

Доктор не мог скрыть удивления, а второй разочарования: только пришли — и снова в путь.

— Да, время не ждет. Собирайтесь.

Им с Павлом не было места в общей бурной деятельности. Словно опасаясь подвоха, им ничего не доверили, собирали багаж сами.

Под шумок Леонард отошел к окну вместе с Павлом.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он первым делом. И только получив согласный кивок спросил: — Что за спешка?

— У них есть радиостанция, полчаса назад с Грегом связались.

Павел отвлекся от отряда, коснулся руки Леонарда.

— Они тебе ничего не сделали?

— Нет, они были очень любезны и даже поведали о болячках, которые меня у них ожидают.

Павел посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Ты действительно хочешь к ним пойти?

— Нет. Но выбора у нас нет, правда? — ответил Леонард, наблюдая, как один из парней подтягивает винтовку ближе к себе.

— Я думал, когда окажемся в городе…

— Убежать? Это недолго. Но без еды и тепла мы не продержимся долго.

Павел сник, но тут же спохватился.

— Ты же ничего не ел! Держи, тебе оставили.

Он передал ему бутылку воды и несколько батончиков. Леонард едва успел доесть последний, когда Грег дал команду подниматься. Леонарду он вручил туго набитый рюкзак.

— Доверишь? — не удержался тот.

— Здесь ничего ценного, я не дурак.

— Если мы часть отряда, скажи хотя бы, с чего такая спешка.

— Дойдем — узнаешь.

— Но…

— Ты нам нужен, док, — прервал его Грег. — Потому тебя с собой и тащим. Но нужен ли нам твой мальчишка? Подумай.

Леонард придвинулся вплотную и понизил голос, чтобы его мог услышать только Грег:

— Будет нужен, когда вы доберетесь до «Весны». Думаешь, станция работает сама по себе? Вам нужен будет кто-то для ее управления.

Грег открыл рот, потом медленно закрыл. Метнул взгляд на троицу, ходившую с Леонардом. На его лице последовательно сменились досада, злость и принятие. Он ничего не ответил, просто молча кинул Павлу один из рюкзаков. Мальчик от неожиданности пошатнулся, но сумку схватил. Вопросительно посмотрел на Леонарда, но тот лишь двинул плечом: потом — и молча закинул рюкзак за спину.

***

До заката оставалось мало времени, и как Грег не спешил, пройти удалось немного.

Леонард и Павел шли в числе последних, прямо перед санями, в которые впряглись двое. Павел предложил свою помощь, его просьбу проигнорировали.

Грег легко скользил по снегу впереди и ни разу не оглянулся, но без присмотра их не оставил. Отряд, растянувшийся между домов, завершали три человека, тащившие большие сани. Возчики время от времени менялись, но путешественников о помощи не просили. А Леонард не хотел привлекать к ним лишнего внимания: Грег молчал, но пребывание Павла все еще оставалось под вопросом. Между собой путники тоже не говорили, отчасти из-за постоянно маячивших за спиной людей, отчасти из-за плотных масок, которые мороз густо облепил инеем. Леонард с облегчением стянул потяжелевшую ткань, когда они оказались в здании, на этот раз в торговом зале бывшего магазина. Из-под наметенного снега выглядывала вывеска с призрачными очертаниями фруктов: то ли яблок, то ли апельсинов. Леонард сглотнул слюну: внезапно очень захотелось фруктов. Но от разведенного костра долетел запах разогревающейся тушенки, которая приелась Леонарду еще в первые пару месяцев.

— Ты как? — спросил он тихо Павла. У того покраснела кожа вокруг глаз, но обморожений Леонард не заметил. Мальчик устало улыбнулся, позволяя себя осматривать.

— Неплохо.

Леонард скользнул ладонью по его лбу.

— Не заболел снова?

Павел поймал его руку.

— Ну что ты. Теперь у меня есть стимул: никто больше не будет ждать, пока я поправлюсь. Грег, наверное, предпочел бы меня потерять.

Леонард сделал вид, что никак не может расстегнуть его куртку. Павел мягко убрал его руки и сделал все сам.

— Держись ко мне поближе, — тихо попросил Леонард, отходя.

Сегодня Грег не обращал на них внимания. После скудного ужина он и пара парней собрались в углу. Один принялся за радио, пытаясь поймать среди эфирной тишины передачу. Остальные расселись на спальниках вокруг огня. Кто спал, кто просто смотрел в пламя. Павел, приткнувшись рядом с доктором, дремал. Но Леонард заметил, как дрожат его ресницы. Мальчик, как и он, чутко прислушивался к тому, что происходило в углу, вокруг радио.

Наконец удалось поймать передачу, с шипением и хрипами, через которые с трудом пробирался голос. Грег, перекрикивая помехи со своей стороны, сообщил координаты.

— Доберемся послезавтра, к вечеру, — сообщил он. — С нами двое новичков («двое», — отметил про себя Леонард), один доктор.

Радио неразборчиво квакнуло, но Грег уже наловчился понимать собеседника при такой связи.

— Нет, терапевт.

Леонард, как ни напрягал слух, смог разобрать пару слов, прежде чем радио окончательно заглохло. Грег чертыхнулся.

Леонард знал, что он смотрит на них с Павлом, поэтому не шевельнулся, притворяясь усталым. Особых трудов это не требовало: стоило сесть, и мыщцы заныли от усталости. Хотелось лечь и заснуть, прижавшись к Павлу. Тепло мальчишеского тела дарило обманчивое чувство покоя и уюта. Леонард вспомнил все те ночи, которые они провели в одном спальном мешке, сначала просто рядом, потом в обнимку, а после — сплетаясь обнаженными телами, согревая друг друга близостью и горячим шепотом. Оказаться бы сейчас далеко отсюда, только вдвоем, в их уютном мирке.

Но реальность вторглась в мечты голосом Грега. Перешагивая через спальники и рюкзаки, он подошел к новичкам и сел рядом на корточки. Пытливо заглянул Леонарду в лицо.

— Все слышал, док?

— Не подслушивал.

— Но все же слышал. А ты, мелкий?

Павел открыл глаза, не меняя позу и не отвечая, хотя глаза недобро блеснули.

— Ну ладно… Пойдете с нами, у нас база в двух дневных переходах. Было бы ближе, если бы не эта чертова погода… Нам нужен врач.

Он не приглашал, а информировал.

— И инженер. Ты ведь инженер? — спросил он Павла.

— Да, — тихо ответил тот.

— Вообще вы вовремя появились. Нам предстоит еще один поход, неблизкий. И доктор ой как пригодится.

— К станции «Весна»? — внезапно спросил Павел.

Грег усмехнулся:

— Смотрю, новости расходятся. Тайны ты, док, хранить не умеешь.

— Догадаться было нетрудно. Вы планируете идти на юг, а больше там ничего нет. Только «Весна». Но это миф, о нем давно говорят…

— Поверь, малыш, «Весна» — никакой не миф. И ты убедишься сам. Если дойдешь.

— В этом ваш план? — спросил Леонард. — Хотите отправиться на поиски…

«…миража», — чуть было не продолжил он, но чутье подсказало, что лучше молчать.

— План не хуже других, док, поверь. Особенно сейчас — чем еще заняться в апокалипсис, кроме как искать рай?

— Если он существует, — не удержался Леонард. Он понимал, как важно людям верить в край обетованный, ждущий где-то там за горизонтом, просто приди и возьми. Ему самому когда-то хотелось в это поверить.

— А что если я скажу, док, что я там был? И видел станцию собственными глазами. У них, конечно, не Эдем, но по сравнению с этим дерьмом условия королевские. Чего еще нужно?

— Почему же вы тогда ушли? — спросил Павел. Леонарду захотелось зажать ему рот: мальчишка нарочно дразнит волка? Даже ему было ясно: рай не покидают добровольно, из него изгоняют. Лицо Грега снова неуловимо исказилось.

— У нас не слишком любят вопросы, — сказал он тихо, прежде чем отойти.

Леонард нашел ладонь Павла и больно сжал ее, прося помолчать. Тот послушно вздохнул и снова придвинулся ближе.

Но ни его тепло, ни долгожданная сытость, ни усталость не убаюкали Леонарда сегодня. Едва голова коснулась постели, усталость прошла, и он провел ночь, прислушиваясь к движениям в темноте и дыханию Павла.

***

Забыться сном удалось под утро, Леонард проснулся разбитым. Выбираясь из уютной постели, он думал, как ненавидит зиму, особенно теперь. Он только встал, но уже промерз до костей, и мечтал лишь о чашке кипятка. Пока не увидел, что Павла нет рядом.

Леонард обежал взглядом помещение, но не увидел ни мальчика, ни Грега. Пойманный за рукав один из спутников отрицательно помотал головой на вопрос о Павле, и Леонард, наскоро натянул куртку, бросился к выходу.

И тут же столкнулся с Павлом, вышедшим из-за леса пустых полок. Не успев сообразить, Леонард схватил его за шиворот и встряхнул.

— Где ты был?! Я же сказал никуда без меня не ходить!

— Я просто вышел… туда, понимаешь. Отпусти, пожалуйста.

Леонард с трудом разжал пальцы, ставя мальчика на пол, как нашкодившего щенка. Но тут же сжал его руку.

— Прости. Но не отходи от меня, хорошо? Или хотя бы предупреждай, если тебе нужно… уединиться.

— Всегда говорить, понял. Ты же замерзнешь.

Павел поправил на нем шарф и застегнул куртку, шепнув на ухо:

— Нам надо поговорить. Наедине.

Кто-то вышел, хлопнув дверью, посмотрел на них заинтересованно. Леонард молча повел Павла к костру. Им дали по пакетику вяленого мяса и по кружке теплой воды. Но завтрак больше не занимал Леонарда. Он поскорее отвел Павла в сторону, якобы для завтрака, и тот на ухо кратко пересказал ему слышанный только что разговор.

***

— Они могли поменять защиту, — сказал кто-то за углом. Ответил ему Грег:

— Нам не нужно знать пароль. Достаточно будет наживки. Выпустим кого-нибудь перед базой, они сами откроют дверь.

Павел остановился в нерешительности: повернуть или остаться? Вспомнил, как смотрел на него вчера Грег, и подумал, что попадаться ему наедине — безумие. Вокруг на мили — замерзший город, где так просто спрятать под снегом еще одно тело.

Он так и собирался поступить, но услышал от Грега заветное слово.

— «Весна» не военный комплекс, а всего лишь лаборатория. Там и до катаклизма охраны почти не было. Почти все ушли в самоволку, когда это началось.

Журчание в небольшом коридорчике, превращенном случайными постояльцами в туалет, сменилось шуршанием одежды.

— У них нехватка людей. Покажем им кого-нибудь невинного, да хоть того мальчишку, и они сами откроют дверь. А дальше просто, оружия у них меньше.

— Было меньше, когда ты уходил.

— И? Не заметил, что с покупками сейчас хреново? Там на мили — ни одной военной базы, и связаться им ни с кем не удалось. На помощь никто не придет. Сомневаешься — можешь валить. Я никого не держу.

— Но может нам выждать…

— Уже выждали. Погода проясняется, но мы не знаем, как долго это продлится. Выйдем как можно скорее.

Павел едва успел шмыгнуть в соседнее помещение, абсолютно темное. Нога наткнулась на что-то подозрительно мягкое, он счел за благо не знать, на что именно. Грег прошел мимо, еще злее, чем раньше. Павел думал, он вернется к остальным, но тот пошел к выходу. А мальчик, дождавшись, пока коридор опустеет, поспешил обратно.

***

— Что мы теперь будем делать?

Павел не дождался ответа и нетерпеливо потеребил рукав Леонарда.

— Мы должны их предупредить.

— Кого?

— Людей на станции. Ты меня не слушал? Грег собирается на них напасть. Оружия у них нет, они не смогут защититься.

— Но что мы можем сделать?

Мальчик явно ожидал не такого ответа и смотрел с разочарованием. Леонард почувствовал себя скотиной, хотя и неоправданно. Что они могли сделать отсюда, когда между ними и «Весной» — сотни миль снежного пространства и никакой связи. Радио Грега с трудом пробивало эфир даже на расстоянии нескольких дневных переходов.

Мысль об этом натолкнула Леонарда на другой способ связи, и факты сложились в единую картину: две группы, обыскивающие Джерико, одна рация на всех, столб дыма. Теперь Леонард был стопроцентно уверен, что в Джерико они видели именно Грега и его людей. И Леонард совершенно точно знал, зачем, какой груз скрывается в санях под слоями одеял.

Павел не сводил с него требовательного взгляда. Он ждал — чего? Решения? Предложения?

— Доедай, — наконец сказал Леонард. — Скоро идти.

— Им нужно помочь. Их не пощадят, и нас тоже.

— Это не наша война.

— Но сторону-то нам выбирать придется. Иначе выберут за нас.

Леонард молча поднялся, протянув Павлу руку. Тот оперся на нее и, наклонившись, шепнул:

— В Джерико был склад оружия. Ты понимаешь, что будет, если они до него добрались?

— Павел…

— Если ты не пойдешь, я уйду один.

Леонард стиснул его запястье, пытаясь удержать около себя. Будь у него время, он нашел бы, что сказать Павлу, попытался залатать внезапно пролегшую между ними трещину. Но как раз времени не было.

Грег заглянул в дверь. На воротнике блестел смерзшийся от дыхания снег, от одного взгляда прошла дрожь.

— Собираемся, — велел Грег. — Если постараемся, завтра к утру будем дома.

Он говорил это всем, но смотрел при этом на новичков (правильнее будет — на пленников, подумал Леонард). Грег беспокойно ощупывал взглядом их лица и руки, чуть не принюхивался. Леонард крепко сжал ладонь Павла, через прикосновение пытаясь передать просьбу: не делай глупостей, не выдавай себя.

Павел дождался, пока Грег выйдет, и шепнул:

— Я уйду сегодня. Больше шанса не будет.

Леонард беспомощно посмотрел вслед, чувствуя, что его лишили возможности все обсудить или оправдаться. Павел явно счел его трусом. «Я не трус, — сказал Леонард мысленно. — Но я так боюсь за тебя».

Перед самым отправлением, улучив мгновение, подошел ближе к саням и отогнул край одеяла. Хватило одного взгляда, чтобы оценить скрытый под тканью арсенал. Если Грег пустит его в ход, базе конец.

***

Сегодня было светлее, чем вчера, или Леонарду так казалось. Время от времени он посматривал вверх, но небо было все таким же хмурым и облачным. Разве что стало на оттенок светлее, белее.

— Шевелись.

Его ткнули в плечо.

На этот раз их поставили в центр строя: не сбежишь и даже не поговоришь. Последнее Леонард даже порадовало: что они могут сказать друг другу сейчас? Что он может сказать Павлу?

Мальчик не обращал на него внимания, отделываясь короткими ответами на попытки заговорить. Так что Леонард их оставил. Но все равно крутились тяжелые мысли: что он будет делать, если Павел попытается сбежать? Даст ему уйти? Попытается задержать? Предположим, собьет с ног одного преследователя, но что с остальными?

Леонард остановился, чтобы подтянуть крепления на лыжах, подозвал мальчика к себе.

— Успокойся, — шепнул он. — Они поймут.

Его ткнули в спину:

— Вставай. Живее, давай.

Люди почувствовали близость дома, ускорили шаг. Пейзаж вокруг неуловимо изменился: теперь это был деловой квартал высоток. Стеклянные стены выглядели неожиданно целыми: брать тут было особо нечего, и мародеры обошли это место стороной. Леонарду показалось, что он видел за серым стеклом кого-то, кто поспешно спрятался от взглядов. Чувствуя чужие взгляды, отряд сбился в кучу, но шага не сбавил, продвигаясь вперед с уверенностью местных жителей. Погода притихла. День хмурился, но снегопада не было. Если уходить, мелькнула мысль, останутся следы.

«Все-таки уходить?» — спросил себя Леонард. И понял, что решил это давно, когда Павел только рассказал ему о плане Грега. Просто тянул время, чтобы… Что? Что их ждало впереди, без припасов и продуктов? И даже если они достигнут «Весны» — примут ли их? Позволят ли пополнить список обреченных? Рано или поздно базу найдут.

Но людям нужна цель. И эта — ничем не хуже других.

После полудня они остановились на отдых, наскоро расчистив пятачок под стенами библиотеки. Ее огромные помещения, видимые в окна, были абсолютно пусты: люди давно разобрали на растопку и книги, и деревянные стеллажи.

— Пятнадцать минут, — сказал Грег. — Отдохнем уже дома. Эй, доктор, как дела? Ты что-то отстаешь.

— Я не слишком хорош как лыжник.

Леонард принял из его рук галету. Грег придержал ее, не отдавая.

— Тебе нечего бояться. Ни тебе, ни ему, — он кивнул на Павла. — Мы просто не знали, можно ли вам доверять. Но ведь можно, да? Мир?

— Мир.

Грег протянул Павлу руку. Тот пожал ее, а потом сделал внезапное: шагнул ближе и неловко его обнял. Грег машинально ответил на объятье, прежде чем опомнился и оттолкнул.

— Поменьше телячьих нежностей. Он точно твой племянник, доктор? — спросил он с усмешкой. — Вы бы осторожнее. Мне все равно, но остальные…

Он отошел, постоянно оглядываясь, из-за тяжелой одежды — всем телом, как волк. Леонард, не глядя, подтянул Павла к себе и поцеловал в лоб. Кто-то оглянулся, толкнул соседа локтем. Было все равно. Важнее сделать это, пока все не началось.

«Мир?» — беззвучно спросил он Павла. Тот ласково коснулся губами его щеки.

***

Отбить овцу от стада оказалось неожиданно просто. Грег воспользовался остановкой, чтобы связаться с домом. На этот раз он не взял с собой помощника и зашел в здание библиотеки один. Леонард убедился, что каждый занят своим делом, и проскользнул следом.

Внутри царила темнота, скудного предсумеречного света, падающего через мутные окна, не хватало. Лестница поскрипывала от шагов Грега, он двигался уже в районе второго этажа. У самого подножия тускло поблескивала смерзшаяся в корку лужа. Леонард осторожно обошел ее и начал подниматься следом.

Лет пятнадцать назад он попал в военный лагерь. Оттуда он вынес смутные представления о боевой подготовке. Инструктор с неделю пытался научить Леонарда простейшим приемам и наконец сдался, признав, что не всем врачам быть воинами. Сейчас тот пытался выцедить из памяти хотя бы крохи тех уроков. Чтобы держать нож было сподручнее, он стянул обе пары перчаток, но тут же натянул обратно тонкие нижние: рукоятка буквально обожгла руки.

Сверху лязгнул металл: сильные удары, скрип — заставив Леонарда замереть на месте. Спустя целую минуту он все же поднялся еще на пролет и осторожно выглянул между перил. Грега на площадке не было, только тусклый столб света выбивался через открытую дверь, подпертую ящиком, да сильный ветер врывался на площадку.

Пройдя через нее, Леонард оказался на крыше. Ветер хлопал брошенным на крыше замерзшим брезентом, мелодично гудел в валявшиеся тут и там бутылки. Ему вторило шипение радио, которое никак не хотело воскресать, несмотря на прояснившуюся погоду. За этим странным оркестром Грег его не услышал. Он снова и снова пытался поймать передачу из дома и ругался вполголоса.

Леонард подошел ближе, перехватывая нож. Время замедлилось, а потом исчезло вовсе. Не осталось никого, кроме него и человека перед ним. Одно движение ножом — и все будет кончено.

Ветер резко стих, брезент тяжело хлопнул по крыше, словно ставя точку. И Грег резко обернулся на хруст снега под ногой.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга. Грег глядел изумленно, не веря своим глазам, потом насмешливо улыбнулся.

— Вот значит как? А сил хватит?

Он резко поднялся, сравнявшись с Леонардом в росте, и качнулся навстречу. Тот вскинул нож раньше, чем понял, что Грег его просто шугнул, играя, как кошка с мышью. Тот шагнул ближе, заставляя доктора отступить. Леонард чувствовал, как испаряются его решимость и уверенность в собственных силах.

— Тебя мальчишка подговорил? — спросил Грег, обходя его по дуге. Леонард развернулся, держа противника в поле зрения, и понял ошибку, когда край крыши оказался прямо за спиной. — Я сразу понял, что от твоего племянника жди неприятностей. Если он тебе правда племянник. Тогда ты не только педик и педофил.

Он сделал ложный выпад, Леонард силой заставил себя остаться на месте и не сделать шаг назад. За спиной, по ощущениям, была пропасть. Хотя столкни его Грег — лететь всего два этажа.

— Ты ведь не солдат, доктор?

— Ты тоже, — негромко ответил Леонард. — Обычный мародер. За что тебя выгнали с базы?

Грег улыбнулся ласково, но за этой улыбкой таился металл.

— Ты сам сказал: я мародер. Скушал лишний помидор и выпил лишний стакан бренди. А там все по графику и нормам. Тебе бы там понравилось. Знаешь, что? Ты сам все увидишь. Я не буду тебя убивать. Мог бы — но не стану. И твоего мальчишку тоже, хотя он этого заслуживает. Даже закрою глаза на ваши извращения, можешь трахать его, сколько хочешь. Увидишь, сколько там всего, на станции, и сам откажешься от побега. Да и куда вам бежать? Куда вы хотели пойти? Обратно к собакам?

— Не в побеге дело.

— А в чем? — удивился Грег, но тут же заухмылялся.- Решил спасти мир, доктор? Поиграть в героя? Поиграл и будет. Сейчас отведу тебя обратно, и обещаю, ты окажешься у «Весны» раньше, чем планировал.

Он сунул руку в карман, и улыбка поблекла. Проверил другой… Догадка пришла им с Леонардом одновременно.

— Чертов мальчишка! — рявкнул Грег. Леонард подумал то же самое, но с восхищением.

— Знаешь, — протянул Грег. — Может, твой малолетка нам не так уж и нужен…

Он резко шагнул ближе, и Леонард машинально нанес удар, точно как учили. Только у Грега опыт в драках был побольше. Он легко ушел от ножа, поймал и вывернул запястье. Леонард ударил в живот свободной рукой, но толстая куртка погасила удар, а ответный толчок отбросил Леонарда к краю крыши.

— Ну-ну, — примирительно сказал Грег, подбирая выпавший нож. — Не заставляй меня, док. Мне будет очень жаль: врач нам нужен.

Леонард молча потирал запястье.

— Теперь мы… — начал Грег, но его прервали шаги. Медленно, осторожно на крышу вышел Павел.

— Становится людно, — сказал Грег. Пистолет в руке мальчика его, казалось, совсем не напугал. Он стоял между ним и Леонардом совершенно спокойный и все еще насмешливый. — С предохранителя снять не забыл? В дурацких фильмах вечно забывают.

— Я умею обращаться с оружием.

— Неужели дядя научил? Ну брось, опусти. Ты же не станешь стрелять.

— Если потребуется.

— После того, что я для вас сделал? Я вас спас, ребята, не забывайте. Без меня вы бы давно пошли на корм собакам.

Это заметно пошатнуло уверенность Павла, он немного опустил оружие. Грег, усмехнувшись, сунул нож в карман и протянул руку:

— А теперь давай пистолет сюда.

— Нет.

— И что ты сделаешь? Убьешь меня — а потом? Остальные тебя пропустят, думаешь?

— Думаю, им не до меня, — негромко ответил Павел. — Отойди, я не хочу в тебя стрелять.

Грег не двинулся с места.

— Им не до меня? Что ты сделал?

Ответом ему был негромкий хлопок, раздавшийся с другой стороны здания. Тут же крыши и их троих достиг запах: смесь дыма, горячего металла и пластика.

Грег дернулся, но Павел снова вскинул пистолет.

— Что. Ты. Сделал?

За злой уверенностью в голосе Грега еле заметно звучала паника.

— Вооруженного налета не будет без оружия, верно? — спросил Павел.

— Сученыш…

Грег, позабыв про оружие, кинулся вперед.

Позже Леонард думал, что если бы он хоть на секунду задумался, замешкался, все закончилось бы куда хуже — для них. Но позабытые знания всплыли в голове, он кинулся на врага точно так. Сержант из военного лагеря был бы доволен.

Что-то глухо щелкнуло при приземлении, как сухая сломившаяся кость. Грег взвыл. Когда он обернулся, опираясь на локти, его нос исторгал из себя кровавый ручей. Кровь быстро залила рот и подбородок, испачкала оскаленные зубы. Грег был похож на зверя или безумца. Но страха Леонард не чувствовал.

Он задохнулся от ответного удара ногой в живот, но только крепче вцепился в Грега. Оброненный тем нож отлетел в сторону, так что он вцепился в Леонарда руками. За спиной врага тот заметил Павла, который держал оружие все так же крепко, но теперь не решался пустить его в ход.

Еще удар, перекат — и они двое замерли на краю крыши, Грег — сверху. Леонард нашел его шею и сжал, чувствуя, как в ответ его горло стискивают чужие пальцы.

— Зря я вас спас, — прохрипел Грег. — Надо было…

Леонард сжал руки изо всех сил, и последние слова растворились в попытках дышать.

Грохот раздался, казалось, над самым ухом. Грег мешком рухнул сверху. Леонард зажмурился, стараясь не вдыхать тошнотворный железистый запах, и спихнул с себя обмякшее тело. Павел помогал, стараясь не смотреть на убитого. Лицо мальчика было едва не белее снегов, губы плотно сжаты. Леонард, сам ошарашенный произошедшим и немного оглушенный выстрелом, привлек Павла к себе.

— Ну все…

— Я подумал, что если ударю, — сказал тот сквозь зубы, — то могу промазать, а нужно наверняка…

Павел согнулся, шумно сглатывая. Леонард дождался, пока спазмы пройдут, и положил руку на плечо мальчику.

— Идем. Здесь оставаться нельзя. Что если они пойдут его искать…

— Идем.

Павел справился с собой, выпрямился. На Грега больше никто не смотрел.

— Что ты сделал? — спросил Леонард.

— Облил сани бензином и поджег, — Павел не зал, куда деть пистолет, и в конце концов оставил его в руке. — У них больше нет оружия.

— Жаль, что «Весна» не узнает, кто ее спас.

— Куда теперь? — спросил Павел, когда они спустились на этаж ниже.

— Здесь должен быть служебный вход.

Внизу хлопнула дверь, застучали шаги вперемешку со злым голосом.

— Грег!

Леонард молча толкнул Павла в сторону темного коридора. Тот указал на пистолет, Леонард помотал головой.

Они успели скрыться за одной из дверей как раз вовремя: шаги прогрохотали по площадке и устремились наверх. Парень продолжал выкрикивать имя Грега. Еще несколько секунд — и он кинется уже на их поиски.

— Сюда, — позвал Павел.

Он пытался открыть окно. Леонард увидел за стеклом пожарную лестницу и кинулся на помощь. Вдвоем им удалось отодрать примерзшую раму и приоткрыть створку. Она застряла в полуоткрытом состоянии, Павел с трудом протиснулся наружу.

Леонард услышал, как человек спускается вниз — быстрее, чем поднимался. Он кинулся к двери и запер замок, надеясь, что это остановит погоню хоть ненадолго.

— Леонард, — тихо позвал Павел. Он так и стоял на пожарной лестнице, не желая спускаться в одиночку.

— Живо вниз, — скомандовал тот, скидывая верхнюю одежду и выбрасывая ее в окно. Даже без объемного пуховика он с трудом вылез на улицу. Край рамы больно саданул по животу. Леонард вцепился в металлические ступеньки лестницы и скатился вниз. Павел, уже поджидавший внизу, протянул ему куртку.

— Вперед, — велел Леонард, и мальчик беспрекословно подчинился.

Было неважно, куда бежать. Леонард почти сразу толкнул Павла в ближайший поворот, потом в другой. Они петляли по городу, запутывая больше себя, чем преследователей — и оставляя за собой полосу вспаханного снега, как прямой указатель. Заметив заманчиво приоткрытую дверь многоэтажного дома, они, не сговариваясь, нырнули внутрь, в обманчиво спасительную темноту.

Леонард нашел руку Павла и крепко сжал. Мозг лихорадочно перебирал варианты, ища выход. Сколько времени они выиграли своим побегом? Жалкие крохи. Их найдут по следам, обыщут здание…

Павел наклонил его к себе, будто боясь, что их подслушают, и спросил на ухо:

— Через крышу?..

***

Их не нашли. Из своего убежища они слышал беспорядочный хор голосов на улице. Преследователи больше не таились: они были в ярости, подстегиваемой растерянностью. И боялись — их, двух беглецов без снаряжения и с одним пистолетом на двоих.

— Надо было взять автомат, — сказал Павел, и Леонард машинально прижал его к себе, уткнув лицом в грудь, хотя чужаки все равно их не услышали бы.

Как Леонард и думал, по следам на снегу их путь отследили до дома, в который они вошли. Наверное, сейчас обезглавленный отряд обыскивал здание, квартиру за квартирой, выбивает двери, этим компенсируя злость. И целится в каждую тень.

Только бы преследователи не заметили их маленькую лазейку.

План Павла был так прост и наивен, что в его успех не верилось. Леонард дал себя уговорить, потому что альтернатива была: остаться и обороняться.

Им посчастливилось, одна из входных дверей валялась на лестничной клетке. Вероятно, хозяину квартиры повезло куда меньше, но для беглецов находка оказалась ценной. Вдвоем они подняли ее на крышу. Длины полотна как раз хватило, чтобы между двумя домами образовалась шаткая перемычка. Дерево немного прогибалось под их весом, но переправились они без приключений, втянув спасительный мостик следом.

Теперь Леонард надеялся, что преследователи не поднимутся на крышу. Из окна соседнего дома они видели, как один парень выкатился из дома, возбужденно тыча рукой вверх. Отряд быстро собрался и всей стаей укатился прочь, очевидно, приняв за свою добычу кого-то другого. Леонард не хотел бы знать, что случилось с этими другими.

Дважды группа появлялась внизу, кружила, словно волки, но потом исчезла в том же направлении, откуда пришла. Сразу за этим, как занавес, упала длинная зимняя ночь. Леонард покинул наблюдательный пост у окна и вернулся к Павлу, который уже соорудил из одеял подобие детского шалаша.

— Они ушли?

— Да. Но могут вернуться.

Леонард не удержался и крепко обнял своего мальчика.

— Нам нужно уйти дальше, пока они не вернулись.

— Без лыж или хотя бы снегоступов? — возразил Павел. — В полной темноте? И без еды?

— Ты ничего не нашел?

Павел подвинул к нему две банки.

— Консервированные ананасы.

— Почти деликатес.

Леонард силился разглядеть Павла в темноте, но видел едва различимые очертания фигуры. Он протянул руку, пальцы коснулись щеки. Павел придвинулся к нему, подставляясь. Леонард погладил его лицо, коснулся выбившихся кудряшек, провел подушечкой пальца по плотно сомкнутым губам.

— Мы выберемся. До сих пор выбирались.

Ответа не последовало. Леонард еще несколько раз поцеловал Павла, безуспешно пытаясь смягчить его.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — шепнул он, и почувствовал, как Павел в его руках сжимается, отгораживается. Леонард только обнял его крепче, не давая ускользнуть, остаться со своей болью наедине.

— У тебя не было выхода.

— Это не оправдание, — быстро возразил Павел.

— Он хотел убить людей на базе. Ты их спас.

— А если ты прав? И нет никакой базы?

— Значит, ты спас кого-то другого. Они хищники, Павел. Мародеры. Они бы нашли себе добычу, с таким оружием — легко.

Леонард чувствовал беспомощность слов. Павел не спорил, но и не принимал их, молчаливо отвергая.

— Я никогда ни в кого не стрелял, — сказал мальчик чужим голосом. — Только в тире. Мне говорили, что у меня меткий глаз. Хотя с такого расстояния никто не промахнется…

Он зашарил в кармане. Леонард сам достал пистолет и отложил его подальше. Взял Павла за руки.

— Это наша общая вина. Я тоже шел не разговаривать с ним.

«И если бы мог, выстрелил в него сам».

Раньше Леонард сомневался, смог бы он выстрелить в человека. Сейчас знал точно: смог бы, принял бы это на себя. Видеть мучения Павла было во много раз страшнее.

Леонард притянул мальчика к себе, но губы под его поцелуями оставались сухими и безжизненными.

***

Когда Леонард проснулся, Павла не было рядом. Сердце оборвалось, на секунду представилось худшее, что могло случиться. Леонард зашарил руками по постели и выдохнул, нашарив пистолет. А потом заметил на полу стрелку, выложенную из журналов. Она указывала на входную дверь. Еще одна, на лестничной площадке, выложенная из отколовшихся кусков штукатурки, направила его вверх по лестнице. Следуя за этими указателями, Леонард выбрался на крышу.

Павел, стоявший на краю, не обернулся. Леонарду отчаянно захотелось его обнять, прикрыть собой, защитить. Мальчик подался к нему сам, обхватил его руку и прижался к плечу. Леонард наклонился и поцеловал мальчика в щеку, чувствуя, как губы колет отросший пушок.

— Они ушли, — сообщил Павел. — Я их видел.

— Они тебя не заметили?

— Нет, иначе уже были бы тут. Но они наверняка вернутся, будут искать.

— К тому времени мы уйдем.

Леонард вспомнил, что их имущество осталось у ушедших. Лыжи, спальники, провиант — все придется собирать с нуля. И чем скорее, тем лучше.

Но они остались стоять, глядя на город. Леонарду показалось, что сегодня стало еще светлее. Снег и белые стены словно светились отраженным светом, непривычно ярким.

Леонард поискал взглядом библиотеку, но ее скрывали другие здания. Интересно, что отряд сделал с телом? Забрали с собой? Или оставили на той же крыше, и тело Грега останется там навсегда, погружаясь в лед?

Он встряхнулся.

— Нам надо восстановить силы. Пойдем поищем еще что-нибудь, кроме ананасов.

— Фасоль подойдет?

— Когда ты успел найти?

— Я рано встал. Мне не спалось.

Павел остановил Леонарда, который хотел что-то сказать.

— Я в порядке, хорошо? У меня было время подумать обо всем. Ты прав: у меня не было выхода в тот момент. И если бы это случилось снова, я выстрелил бы еще раз. Сколько потребуется. Просто это…

Он запнулся.

— Тяжело, — подсказал Леонард, невесомо касаясь губами его лба. Павел в этот момент выглядел ранимым и хрупким, но уже не ребенком. Леонард увидел его таким, каким, должно быть, видели посторонние — молодым мужчиной, повзрослевшим слишком рано. Этот новый человек Леонарду безумно понравился.

Но впечатление продержалось не дольше секунды. На ресницах Павла блеснули слезы, он уткнулся Леонарду в грудь с горестным всхлипом. Еще какое-то время боролся с эмоциями, потом заплакал, сотрясаясь от молчаливых рыданий.

***

«Спустить пар» — так говорил отец Леонарда. В пику большинству отцов, считающих эмоциональность слабостью, он не видел ничего плохого в слезах. «Спусти пар, — говорил он. — Выплесни все и сразу. Избавься от эмоций, чтобы мыслить ясно».

Леонард давно не плакал, даже печаль по дочери в нем закаменела и отгорела без внешних волнений.

Но теперь он вспомнил слова отца. Ужас, потрясение — все это покинуло Павла вместе со слезами. Забыть то, что случилось, невозможно. Но боль выплеснулась, словно гной, и теперь исцелить рану будет проще.

Помогали отвлечься и дела. Вдвоем они обшарили дом, ставший их пристанищем.

— Две банки фасоли и три батарейки, — отрапортовал Леонард, выгружая добычу. — И это.

Он растянул футболку, демонстрируя надпись.

— «Гик и горжусь этим»? — прочитал Павел. — Ты хоть знаешь, кто это?

— Примерно. Уже не уверен.

— А ты останешься без обновки?

Леонард распахнул куртку, демонстрируя зеленый свитер с невозможно красноносым Рудольфом. Улыбка Павла стала лучшей наградой за это одежное унижение.

— Я и тебе прихватил, со снеговиком. Будем считать это преждевременным рождественским подарком. Мы заслужили праздник.

Павел сосредоточенно нахмурился.

— Подожди, какое сегодня число?

— Двадцатое? Нет, подожди. Двадцать второе? Что?

Павел улыбнулся как-то невесело.

— Завтра мне исполнится девятнадцать.

Леонард огорчился:

— Черт. А я без подарка.

Павел взял его за руку.

— Ты мой подарок на этот праздник и все оставшиеся.

Он коснулся красного носа Рудольфа и сказал:

— Я видел бутылку шампанского. Может, оно не слишком испортилось?

Павел поцеловал его, и Леонард отбросил посторонние мысли.

***

Если жизнь не дает приятных воспоминаний, создай их сам — еще одна истина, которую Леонард усвоил от отца.

Этот день определенно вошел в копилку его памяти. Поцелуй словно остановил время, вернул в хрупкий мир на двоих. Ничто не могло испортить этот момент: ни мрачная перспектива будущего, ни возможная угроза, ни шампанское, которое оказалось ужасным. Леонард сделал глоток и не смог сдержать гримасу, отчего Павел рассмеялся и снова поцеловал его. И только это имело значение.

Они будто вернулись в свое убежище, на старую ферму. Леонард ничего не имел против, когда Павел потянул его на постель: тот знал, как завести любовника поцелуями и парой умелых прикосновений. Пришлось перехватить тонкие запястья: Леонард побоялся, что позорно закончит дело, еще не начав. Судя по лукавой улыбке, маневр не прошел незамеченным. И прежде чем Павел поддразнил его, Леонард закрыл ему рот поцелуем.

Они быстро стянули с себя одежду и нырнули в спасительное тепло постели. Леонард губами провел черту по обнаженному плечу Павла. Не удержался и прикусил кожу, несильно потянул, наблюдая, как на гладкой белой коже появляется красноватый след.

Павел в ответ крепко стиснул любовника ногами, перекинул на кровать, оказавшись сверху. Наклонился к его уху:

— Я знаю, что хочу в подарок.

Он коленом вклинился между бедер Леонарда. Тот замешкался, не потому, что был против. Просто в последний раз он был снизу так давно, что позабыл, какую бурю эмоций и предвкушения это может вызвать.

Раньше к этому ощущению примешивался стыд. Сейчас — никакого стыда, было можно все. Он обхватил Павла ногами.

На секунду кольнула ревность: мальчик точно знал, что делать и как коснуться, чтобы доставить удовольствие. Но через пару секунд Леонард был этому кому-то благодарен.

Ожидание было таким сильным, что легкую боль он просто проигнорировал. Павел двигался осторожно, не опуская глаз, в которых читалось, как сильно ему хочется отпустить вожжи. Но он контролировал себя. За эту осторожность Леонард любил его еще сильнее.

Только ему самому становилось труднее сдерживаться. В его поцелуях было больше жесткости, страсти, чем нежности. Он стиснул бедра Павла, не позволяя выйти из себя, продляя момент близости. Тот прикусил губу, пытаясь сдержаться, все еще боясь причинить боль. Леонард поцеловал его, думая, что не видел никого прекраснее, и шепнул:

— Не сдерживайся.

Он не мог отвести от павла взгляд, любовался им и после, когда они, уставшие и взмокшие, лежали в обнимку. На кончике языка вертелось много слов, но таких банальных, способных разрушить мгновение. Он прибережет их на потом. А пока просто сказал:

— С днем рождения.

***

— Проснись! Просыпайся! Скорее же!

Леонард с трудом открыл глаза. Выбираться из теплой постели не хотелось. Но Павел, полностью одетый, в нетерпении приплясывал около постели. Комнату заливал слабый утренний свет, поэтому Леонард отчетливо видел возбуждение и радость на лице Павла. Тот собрал одежду и сунул ему под одеяло.

— Одевайся, быстрее!

— Что случилось?

— Пойдем! Идем же!

Как ни старался Леонард поторопиться, движения невольно были осторожными. Пожалуй, второй раз вчера был лишним. Слишком много удовольствия для отвыкшего от них доктора.

Павел с трудом дождался, пока он встанет, сам натянул на него крутку и, не дав ее застегнуть, потащил за собой.

— Быстрее, а то кончится!

— Что кончится?

Но Павел, выпустив его руку, помчался вверх по лестнице, как непоседливый щенок. Леонард поспешил за ним, столько же встревоженный, сколько заинтересованный. А выйдя на крышу, замер от неожиданности.

По белесому небу протянулась ярко-голубая прореха, через которую сочился слабый, но все же солнечный свет. Между обступивших ее плотных облаков она выглядела безмятежной, словно внизу, на земле, ничего не изменилось.

Леонард не видел зрелища прекраснее, и не мог оторвать от него взгляд. Подошел к Павлу, тоже не сводившему взгляда с кусочка прежнего неба. Обнял мальчика сзади, как когда-то, когда они вместе глядели на темное, беззвездное пространство, нависавшее над фермой.

Волшебство длилось недолго, набежавшие облака скрыли проглянувший кусочек неба, а они двое все еще смотрели вверх.

— Значит, Грег был прав, — нарушил молчание Павел. — Погода проясняется. Теперь им будет проще напасть.

— Оружия-то нет, — напомнил Леонард.

— У них есть пистолеты. И неизвестно, сколько оружия в бункере.

Леонард помолчал и сказал:

— Тогда нам нужно их предупредить.

Павел живо обернулся.

— Ты серьезно?

Леонард кивнул, потом еще раз — увереннее.

— В конце концов, должна же быть цель у нашего пути? Так почему не эта?

Он мягко развернул Павла.

— Смотри, снова начинается.

Сквозь облака снова прорезалась синяя прореха-полумесяц. Небо улыбалось.


End file.
